Alix Rosenfield
by Darkangel Guard
Summary: Alix arrive inexplicablement dans Death Note et pour rencontrer L et participer à l'histoire,décide de se faire passer pour une extralucide et voyante.Ce faisant,elle s'expose au danger.Sauvera-t-elle L?Condamnera-t-elle Kira?Découvrira-t-on son mensonge?
1. Changer de Monde

Voici ma première fic sur Death note, que **je n'ai pas créé** en passant, évidemment. Néanmoins, les **personnages inconnus** à la série **m'appartiennent**.

**L'histoire** prend fin juste après la conférence où L prend contact avec les forces de police.

Pour les **couples**, je en suis pas encore sûre…je pense à un **LxOC**.

Reste à savoir s'il va mourir ou non. L'avenir lui-même me le dira (j'écris vraiment sur un coup de tête là à vrai dire).

Merci à Moonlight, ma nouvelle bêta-lectrice pour une correction toujours à la hauteur et très avisée. Elle mérite vraiment une reconnaissance car grâce à elle, vous pouvez bénéficier d'une narration nettoyée, plus fluide et pertinente ^^. GROS BISOUS À TOI MOONLIGHT !

Je pense que c'est tout…Et, oh, **bonne lecture**, évidemment.

**Chapitre-1**

**Changer de monde**

Comme tous les matins, elle se leva aux premières lueurs du soleil. L'air d'un zombie, elle s'approcha de la salle de bain tout en avisant le miroir. Ses longs cheveux noirs bouclés remontaient en pop sur la tête, comme ceux des danseurs de disco, songea-t-elle. Des cernes étaient profondément ancrés sous ses yeux marrons, et sa peau d'habitude légèrement hâlée avait pâlit pendant la nuit.

Elle prit sa brosse à dents avec automatisme et fit sa toilette avec acharnement. Elle mouilla ses cheveux puis prit le moins de temps possible pour rassembler ses cheveux en une tresse qui lui tombait jusqu'au milieu du dos, essayant de dominer tant bien que mal sa chevelure rebelle. Deux mèches plus courtes aux boucles un peu plus serrées retombèrent devant ses yeux.

Elle regrettait amèrement de ne pas les avoir lisses ; les gens qui voulaient avoir des cheveux bouclés ne se rendaient vraiment pas compte de l'entretien quotidien que cela demandait.

Se mettant de profil, elle considéra rapidement l'effet donné : ses deux mèches de devant étaient d'un blond éclatant, jurant sur le noir ; d'autres larges mèches blondes parcouraient ses cheveux de façon symétrique et, entre les mèches blondes, s'en trouvaient d'autres épaisses d'un rouge éclatant, toujours dans la même symétrie.

Les trois couleurs, jaune, rouge et noir, s'entremêlaient dans sa tresse et donnait un effet flamme à sa crinière. C'était tout sauf discret. Même aujourd'hui encore, elle avait du mal à s'y habituer. Mais elle l'avait voulu, et cet accès de folie capillaire punk continuait à lui plaire.

Entrant de nouveau dans sa chambre, elle attrapa hâtivement un jean d'un bleu royal et un sweater blanc à manches longues moulant sur lequel superposa mit un tee-shirt noir portant des motifs blancs tribal. Elle prit ses converses noires montantes et en noua les lacets tout en jetant un coup d'œil à son réveil. 5h27.

Elle prit son sac, déjà prêt depuis la veille et descendit les escaliers la menant au salon, puis à la cuisine, passant devant les différentes chambres de l'étage. Elle était la seule à se lever aussi tôt le matin. Son père se levait vers 6h00, sa mère une demi-heure plus tard puis sa petite sœur vers 7h15. Elle sortit le lait, les céréales, le pain, la pâte à tartiner au chocolat, la confiture de fraise et le beurre… À vrai dire tout ce qui contenait des sucres rapides pour l'aider à tenir la journée.

Au moment où elle franchit la porte d'entrée, elle entendit celle de la chambre de son père s'ouvrir, lui rappelant indubitablement que ses parents ne dormaient plus ensemble.  
Un peu plus tard, elle arriva à l'arrêt de bus qui était déjà là. Elle y monta et trouva une place à l'avant. Le trajet dura une heure, durant laquelle le bus se remplit de plus en plus d'élèves, donc de bruit. Sa somnolence fut ainsi de courte durée.

Arrivée au lycée une demi-heure à l'avance, elle prit immédiatement la direction de la salle de classe où avait lieu son premier cours. Elle traversa l'établissement sans jamais s'arrêter, sans jamais dire bonjour (à qui ? elle n'avait pas d'amis), ne faisant pas attention aux regards moqueurs ou curieux qu'elle suscitait.

Elle s'assit dans le couloir, devant la porte close, et sortit un manga : Death Note. C'était le volume dans lequel L mourrait. Elle sut d'office que cette journée allait être triste et morose (du moins encore plus qu'à l'habitude). Quelques minutes à peine plus tard, elle sentit une main lui claquer l'oreille, celle-là qui se mit à bourdonner, et bousculer ses jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine.

Bon, d'accord, la journée serait **et** longue **ET** agaçante…

-Eh bien Alix-Alix ? Comment vas-tu ? Encore en train de lire ? Demanda une voix aigue.

Elle l'ignora et serra les dents. Un rire parcourut le groupe qui venait d'arriver.

-Tu ne réponds pas ?

Un coup de pied frappa sa jambe gauche. Elle laissa malgré elle échapper un grognement presque inaudible. La jeune fille rousse aux longs cheveux lisses continuait à sourire avec un amusement non feint. Ses amies la regardaient, à la fois réticentes et émerveillées.

-Hé, je te parle ! Hé oh, la no-life !

Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à agripper le bras qui tenait le manga, Alix réagit au quart de tour. Elle se leva rapidement et la toisa avec une colère contenue. Aussitôt, le petit-ami de la jeune rouquine s'interposa en menaçant Alix de son index.

-Hé, pas de ça, ok ? Tu te calmes, lui ordonna-t-il.

Une jeune fille brune à côté de lui la gifla. Alix porta sa main droite libre à son visage, fermant les yeux. Un silence s'installa quelques temps avant qu'un autre fou rire ne parcoure le groupe alors qu'elle rouvrait les yeux. Les élèves entrèrent en classe, elle s'assit au dernier rang. Elle serrait les poings pour se maîtriser.

Peu importe le nombre de fois où elle avait essayé de parler de ce genre d'incident aux professeurs, aux surveillants, au proviseur même... Personne ne la croyait. La brunette qui l'avait giflée était la première de sa classe, la rouquine était une fille de riches et son petit- ami avait pour ambition de devenir mannequin professionnel. Quand au reste de la classe…Ils étaient particuliers, mais s'amusaient aussi de la situation.

Elle se rappela alors pourquoi elle endurait tout cela : elle n'était pas spécialement belle, pas spécialement intelligente, passait son temps plongée les livres, les jeux vidéos ou sur l'ordinateur et avait eu la malchance au début d'année d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire à la rouquine qu'elle bloquait la sortie de la classe.

Il y avait peut-être aussi le fait qu'elle ait choisi l'option musique et qu'elle était tombée sur une classe mitigée aux énergumènes assez étranges. Elle aspirait vraiment à devenir musicienne professionnelle, à jouer dans un groupe plus tard. Elle avait des rêves, des idéaux… Ce qui était sûrement ridicule aux yeux des autres.

Si elle avait choisi un autre lycée plus près de chez elle, probablement aurait-elle retrouvé tous ses amis du collège… Elle regrettait amèrement de se lever avec le soleil pour endurer ce quotidien sans aucun soutien, mais c'était la seule école à proposer l'option musique aux alentours…

La matinée se déroula sans accroche, jusqu'à midi cependant ; alors qu'elle mangeait tranquillement, un camarade de classe enfonça violemment sa tête dans son déjeuner. Elle tapa du poing sur la table, s'essuya le visage avec une serviette avant de sortir avec fureur. Elle dut se laver le visage dans les toilettes.

Si elle avait eu la Death Note...

Elle évita les ennuis jusqu'au soir. Alors qu'elle attendait le bus, un grand gaillard de la classe lui arracha son sac des mains et le jeta sous les roues du bus qui arrivait. Elle tenta pourtant de l'en empêcher mais ne réussit qu'à retarder un peu l'échéance. Les autres élèves autour prirent leur agitation pour un jeu.

Elle soupira en ramassant son sac, une fois le bus parti. _« C'est Maman qui va être contente de son investissement sur le quatrième sac... »_ Elle y prit son portefeuille et le fourra dans une des poches de son jean, où il serait normalement plus en sécurité.

Dans les couloirs du bus, on lui fit un croche-pied qui lui valut une douloureuse chute et un chewing-gum vint s'emmêler dans ses cheveux. Elle grogna, soupira lourdement, avant de se réfugier sur un siège du fond.

Durant une heure, elle apprit ses leçons. Elle fut l'une des dernières personnes à quitter le véhicule.

Arrivée chez elle, elle entendit des éclats de voix. Elle devina alors que ses parents avaient dû malencontreusement se rencontrer. Des années que leur couple traversait une mauvaise passe.

-Je suis rentrée…, annonça-t-elle avec lassitude en entrant, retirant enfin le chewing-gum de ses cheveux avant de le jeter à la poubelle.

Sa mère se précipita à sa rencontre.

-Alix Rosenfield ! Qu'est-il arrivé à ton sac ? S'exclama-t-elle, la voix déjà échauffée à force de crier.

-Ce sont encore…

-Je t'ai dit que c'était le dernier que je t'achèterais cette année !

Malgré l'énervement accumulé durant une journée d'école, lorsque sa mère prit son bras avec force pour la tirer dans le salon, Alix se sentit partagée entre la fatigue, la peur et la folie. Il y avait devant elle son père debout et sa petite sœur de treize ans. En train de regarder la télé, sa soeur faisait sembler de les ignorer mais elle se réjouissait déjà du spectacle de sa grande sœur se faisant gronder.

-Tu crois qu'on roule sur l'or ? Cria sa mère en secouant son bras, se tournant vers elle, menaçante. Tu crois qu'on peut se permettre de t'acheter un sac « qui a du style » tous les mois ? Réponds !

-Non, je…

-Tu es comme ton père ! Tu ne connais pas la valeur de l'argent ! Tu ne travailles pas, hein, toi !

-C'est faux, répliqua sèchement son père. Je travaille du matin au soir moi aussi, pour amener de l'argent !

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait rentrer aussi tard, hein ? Ne me raconte pas de bêtises !

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa sœur, Alix vit qu'elle souriait… L'humiliation devait lui paraître exquise. _« Une vraie peste… »_

-Tes notes, montre-moi tes notes !

C'était son père à présent qui se liguait contre elle. Alix lui tendit un carnet qui tombait en lambeaux d'une main tremblante alors que sa mère jetait son sac dans les escaliers.

-C'est quoi, ça ? Un 8 en sport ! Un 12 en maths ! Pourquoi t'envoie-t-on à l'école, dis-moi ? Tu rendrais plus à service à commencer à travailler maintenant ! Fit-il remarquer en lui jetant le carnet à la figure.

Sa sœur étouffa un rire.

-Maintenant monte dans ta chambre, et sans manger ! Fais tes devoirs, espèce de bonne à rien ! Ajouta sa mère en la giflant.

Alix se précipita dans le couloir, prit son sac au passage, monta les escaliers et essaya de ne pas claquer la porte de sa chambre. Le cœur battant, haletante, elle tenta de reprendre son calme mais ses doigts tremblaient de peur, de colère et de frustration. Elle parcourut sa chambre d'un regard affolé, avant de se jeter sur sa guitare électrique et d'y brancher son casque afin que personne d'autre ne l'entende jouer.

Les doigts tremblant encore, elle entama un morceau, essayant de se vider l'esprit et de se calmer. Elle se rendit compte bien plus tard qu'elle avait pleuré. Deux heures passèrent. Un peu remise, elle se décida à faire ses devoirs, tout en grignotant. Connaissant la tendance de sa mère à l'envoyer au lit sans manger, elle cachait de petites provisions dans une partie fermée de son étagère.

Sa mère ne touchait jamais aux livres. Par contre, il lui arrivait de fouiller sa chambre : sous le lit, le bureau, le placard à linge, la commode, la table de chevet. Elle vérifiait si rien de louche ne s'y trouvait, côté cœur inclus. Même l'ordinateur y passait.

Pour cette raison, elle ne gardait jamais l'historique de ses conversations MSN, effaçait toujours l'historique des pages web visitées, mettait tous les documents concernant l'école bien en évidence et tout ce qui était personnel ou pour le loisir sur un disque dur externe caché au fond d'un tiroir et qui nécessitait à l'ouverture un mot de passe.

Avec le temps, elle avait finit par se dire que sa paranoïa était justifiée (la sienne et celle de sa mère, peut-être).

Les devoirs finis, elle reprit sa guitare et s'allongea sur son lit, l'instrument en travers de son ventre, les jambes pendant dans le vide à partir du genou, ses pieds encore chaussés touchant presque le sol. Elle se remit à jouer mais la pile de mangas près d'elle attira soudain son attention.

Jouant d'une main, elle attrapa le premier manga de Death Note alors qu'elle jouait doucement le thème de L qui résonnait comme une question perpétuelle dans ses oreilles. Elle relit les premières pages jusqu'à en tomber de fatigue… Un bras reposait sur le manche, pendant que l'autre était posé sur la base de son cou, manga dans la main. _« Ma vie...ma vie est un enfer…_ » Songea-t-elle en pleurant.

Point de vue de Alix (il en sera ainsi jusqu'à la fin pratiquement, à moins que vous n'ayez un ennui évident avec ça, j'entends…lol)

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, avec l'impression d'avoir bien dormi pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me retrouvai allongée par terre, toute habillée, ma guitare rouge encore accrochée à moi grâce à sa bandoulière. Je me relevai. Etrangement, personne ne trouvait anormal le fait que je sois allongée sur le trottoir, endormie qui plus est, avec un instrument de musique et l'air plutôt bien habillée pour une clocharde.

Autour de moi, tout le monde s'affairait, courant à droite à gauche. Lorsque je relevai la tête, je remarquai que je me trouvai devant un grand immeuble sur lequel un écran géant était placé. Un écran que je connaissais bien… Je me refusai à admettre la possibilité d'être devant l'écran géant qui servait à la population de Kantô dans Death Note.

- Je rêve, pensai-je à voix haute. C'est tellement réaliste, et pourtant je rêve, m'exclamai-je avec un rire.

Tout était écrit en japonais, et tout le monde parlait japonais. J'étais indéniablement au Japon, dans Death Note…Et accessoirement dans un rêve, mais au Japon tout de même ! « L ! » m'écriai-je. Mais il n'apparut pas devant moi…Je ris. _« Bon...ça valait quand même le coup d'essayer. »_.

-Excusez-moi, hélai-je quelqu'un, vous ne sauriez pas où se trouve le quartier général de la police de Kantô ?

-Prenez un taxi, dit-il sans m'accorder grande attention.

-Mais… Je n'ai pas d'argent ! Excusez-moi !

Je me rendis alors compte que je parlais toute seule.

-Je me demande à quel moment de l'histoire j'ai atterri… Hé ! S'il vous plaît, vous sauriez où se trouve le quartier général de la police ?

La jeune femme me regarda avec suspicion, en particulier la guitare.

-S'il vous plait, insistai-je.

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne sais pas où ça se trouve ?

-Non, je… _Ce rêve devient compliqué_… J'ai fugué de chez moi, vous voyez et…Je me rends compte que c'était une bêtise. Mes parents doivent sûrement déjà avoir alerté les autorités. Alors...

Elle se figea, m'observant un instant de haut en bas avec empathie.

- Je vois. Ah…l'adolescence ! Chuchota-t-elle en aparté pour elle-même. Bon, écoute, puisqu'un jour j'ai été comme toi et que j'aurai aimé que quelqu'un m'aide, moi je vais t'aider.

-Merci beaucoup. J'avais vraiment besoin d'aide. Je ne recommencerai plus. _Quel mensonge éhonté si on était dans la réalité !_

-Dans ce cas-là, je veux bien t'y emmener moi-même. Tes parents doivent sûrement s'inquiéter. Viens.

Je la suivi dans différentes rues, jusqu'à arriver dans un parking aéré. Elle m'invita dans sa petite voiture et sur le chemin, tenta de faire la conversation.

-Tu joues de la guitare ?

-Oui ! Ça fait… cinq ans bientôt.

-Pas mal ! Et tu avais… ?

-J'ai commencé à douze ans à peu près. Au début je n'étais pas vraiment emballée... bredouillai-je en triturant la bandoulière distraitement, mais après je me suis vite accrochée. Au départ, c'était un simple cadeau d'anniversaire. Mes amies s'étaient cotisées, et de fil en aiguille...

-Tes copines sont vraiment sympas, c'est chouette d'en avoir des comme ça…

Le trajet ne dura pas longtemps et elle se gara rapidement devant la bâtisse avant d'ouvrir la portière pour moi, toujours assise et encombrée par mon instrument.

-Et bien, j'étais ravie de te rencontrer quand même, rajouta-t-elle poliment. Drôles de circonstances, mais enchantée.

-Je pense la même chose. Et encore merci. Infiniment. _Ce rêve... Il dure longtemps._

-Et…plus de bêtises, hein ?

-Non, promis, dis-je avec un sourire.

Elle me tendit une carte de visite avec les deux mains, cérémonieusement. Je le pris maladroitement, prise de court.

-Il y a mon nom, mon numéro et mon adresse marqués dessus, si tu as des ennuis un jour… Sache...que je préfèrerais te savoir en sécurité avec moi plutôt que de voir fuguer une jeune fille comme toi.

-Encore merci, Keiko Kashima, répondis-je en lisant la carte. Je penserai à vous contacter.

-Alors au revoir, euh…

-_Je ferais mieux de choisir un faux nom…et si jamais je tombe sur Light ? _Alice. Alice Rose. _Quel nom pourri, je vous jure !_

_...Et puis c'est stupide. Je ne peux pas mourir, je rêve._

Je quittai la voiture en la saluant de la main, un sourire aux lèvres. J'entrai ensuite avec appréhension dans l'immense infrastructure. J'allai vers l'accueil, sensiblement le même où Yagami Light et la fiancée de Ray Penber s'étaient rencontrés. Je demandai d'office à voir Soîchiro Yagami. On me refusa ma demande. Apparemment, une adolescente mal coiffée avec une guitare semblait peu convaincante...

Remarque, je ne me serais pas convaincue moi-même.

-S'il vous plaît ! C'est important ! Ça concerne…

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda une voix autoritaire, Soîchiro Yagami lui-même, en constatant l'agitation.

-C'est cette jeune fille…Elle insiste pour vous voir.

Il daigna enfin s'intéresser à moi.

-Alors, que se passe-t-il, jeune fille ? On vous a volé vos partitions ?

À en croire le rire qui parcourut l'assemblée devant moi, c'était censé être drôle. Mince alors, pourquoi rencontrer L était si compliqué ? C'était mon rêve, oui ou non ?!

Je ris jaune alors un instant avec eux, avant de reprendre drastiquement un air sérieux.

-Je suis au courant de certaines choses au sujet de l'investigation sur Kira. Je sais que vous en êtes responsable, Soîchiro Yagami. Si vous ne donc tenez pas à ce que je balance tout ce que je sais sur L et Kira aux médias, vous feriez mieux de m'écouter et de me prendre au sérieux.

Ils se figèrent, et la tension leur imposa quelques grimaces d'étonnement assez risibles pour que je me retienne de rire, m'exhortant à la tâche que je m'étais confiée d'abord.

-…Comment… ?

-Quoi, vous ne connaissez pas les couvertures ? Une ado avec une guitare, c'est pas bien pensé pour passer inaperçu ?

-Pas vraiment, non ! Répondit-il sur le même ton froid que je lui accordais depuis tout à l'heure.

-Bon...c'est vrai. Mais jusqu'à il y a un instant, vous ne me preniez même pas au sérieux.

-...Très bien, vous avez gagné mon attention, venez !

Je le suivais jusque dans son bureau, en passant devant son équipe. Ils étaient très nombreux, ce qui voulait dire que j'étais encore au début de l'histoire, quand cette tonne de gens n'était pas encore partie. Il m'invita à m'asseoir alors que dehors ses collègues l'interrogeaient du regard.

-Maintenant, allez-vous enfin me dire **qui** vous êtes ?

-Al…Al…

-Al ? Questionna-t-il en haussant les sourcils, attendant la suite.

-Appelez-moi Al. Je ne peux pas me permettre de vous donner mon vrai nom, avec Kira toujours en totale liberté.

-Comment voulez-vous que je vous fasse confiance dans ce cas-là ? Me demanda-t-il, vraiment énervé.

-Attendez un peu que je vous dise tout ce que je sais… Assurai-je d'un voix mutine.

Je lui sortis tout ce que je savais sur lui, sa famille, dans quel genre de maison ils habitaient, et même comment étaient les pièces, son train de vie et tout…Cette fois, il parut vraiment effrayé.

-De quelle organisation venez-vous ?

-Secrète, je travaille à mon compte. Maintenant que vous m'avez rencontrée et que vous mesurez l'importance de ma personne, j'aimerai m'entretenir avec L.

Le moment tant attendu !

Il était si stupéfait, que je voulus bien croire qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi avant d'ordonner à quelqu'un de rentrer en contact avec Watari.

-On ne rencontre pas si facilement L. Vous devrez passer par lui.

-Je sais.

-En attendant, dîtes-moi ce que vous savez de cette enquête, ou au moins me donner le nom de celui qui a parlé !

-Personne, je vous le répète. Vous pouvez avoir confiance en n'importe qui dans votre enquête ici. Je l'ai su de moi-même.

Il paraissait vraiment dépassé par la situation. Il sortit un instant discuter avec les autres, je remarquai qu'un certain ordinateur portable prenait part à la conversation, avec un énorme W dessus. Lorsqu'il revint, il me menotta, à ma grande surprise.

-Désolé, mais je crains devoir passer par là. Vous savez bien trop de choses pour qu'on vous laisse filer tranquillement, jeune fille ! Mais rassurez-vous, vous aurez des nouvelles de L.

Je ne réagis pas, les yeux écarquillés. Quoi que j'aie pu faire, c'aurait été inutile : une dizaine de gars bien armés m'encerclait et je préférais mourir canardée qu'entraîner ma pauvre guitare dans ce carnage.

Comment ? Mais c'était _mon_ rêve ! _J_'étais censée décider de la tournure des évènements. _J_'étais maître de mes fantasmes, surtout dans Death Note ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette blague ?!

On m'emmena dans un long couloir puis on plaqua un mouchoir avec une drôle d'odeur sur la bouche et je perdis peu à peu connaissance. _« Perdre connaissance dans un rêve ? Comment... ? »_

C'est sûrement pour cette raison que je m'attendis à me réveiller à ce moment-là. Je compris bien plus tard qu'il n'en serait rien. C'était plus qu'un rêve...et si malgré tout c'en était un, alors c'est que j'étais dans le coma. Le plus profond qui soit. Assez, pour que je me sente dans un tout autre monde.

_Parce que j'avais changé de monde_. _Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication._

**Fin du Chapitre-1**

Et voilà ! Pas très accrocheur comme début, non ?

Bref, heureusement, la suite sera vraiment plus intéressante. Et Alix rencontrera L. Bon, à bientôt et…review ?


	2. Je ne suis pas Kira

Ainsi, voilà le deuxième chapitre de ma fic…en espérant que le premier ne vous ait pas trop laissé de marbre, lol. Donc, alors, L ou pas L cette fois-ci ?

Toujours un grand merci à Moonlight pour sa correction parfaite et ses avis avisés. (Kiss à toi)

**Chapitre-2**

**Je ne suis pas Kira**

J'ouvris lentement les yeux… Mon dieu, non ! Si je me réveillais en retard, ma mère allait littéralement me tuer ! J'étais bonne pour ne plus manger pendant une semaine ! Vite, je me redressai en position assise, mais remarquai que j'étais gênée dans mes mouvements.

J'étais dans une sorte de cellule… Plus ou moins confortable. La pièce entièrement métallique était fermée (pas de barreaux donc pour faire baver les libertins) et il y avait un lit (avec des draps et une couverture, si, si). Une porte à côté donnait sur une salle de bain sommaire : un lavabo et une douche en moyen état (elle ne devait pas servir souvent). Aussi, j'étais dans une camisole blanche, les bras entourant mon buste et les pieds joins par une chaîne. Je ne pouvais donc faire que de très petits pas.

On m'avait pris ma guitare et mon portefeuille, bref, tout ce qui était sur moi. Je regardai partout autour de moi, en haut, au centre, dans l'angle haut du mur opposé, quand je remarquai une caméra, ainsi qu'un micro.

Mince… Comment se faisait-il que je sois toujours dans mon rêve ? J'étais tombée dans le coma. C'était forcément ça. Et pour ne pas me réveiller, mon subconscient me faisait vivre dans mon monde préféré. Un tel réalisme est si affolant… Je devais vraiment être dans un coma dépassé. Mais… plutôt ça que l'enfer que je vivais tous les jours. Restait à savoir quand ils allaient me débrancher. J'étais certaine de mes suppositions, ainsi décidai de rendre mon séjour onirique le plus plaisant possible. Autrement dit, je devais m'arranger pour me discréditer auprès de L en tant que Kira, sortir de cette cellule, l'aider et lui prouver que le vrai Kira est Light. Et accessoirement, échapper à ce dernier… ça serait plus pratique au passage.

Mais aussi, je devais m'arranger pour ne pas révéler trop d'indices, au risque de changer complètement l'histoire et de ne plus être capable de deviner la suite de l'aventure.

- Heu…s'il vous plait ! Il y a quelqu'un ?

Un bref son parasite se fit entendre puis s'arrêta, comme si on avait hésité à m'adresser la parole.

- Qu'a-t-on fait de Blood ?

- **Blood ?** répéta enfin une voix déformée.

Néanmoins, je reconnus qu'elle appartenait à L lui-même. Mon cœur fit un bond énorme dans ma poitrine et l'excitation me prit !

- Ma guitare ! m'exclamai-je.

- **Pour des raisons de sécurité, nous avons dû l'analyser.**

- Et donc ? Vous voyez bien qu'elle n'a rien de dangereux, non ?

- **Justement, nous avons dû démonter ledit objet pour pousser un examen plus approfondi. La marque de l'instrument n'existe d'ailleurs nulle part sur cette terre. Nous en avons donc conclu qu'il s'agissait qu'une fabrication manuelle et personnelle. Mais encore une fois, pour des raisons de sécurité, nous avons dû la détruire.**

- QUOI ?!

Mon cerveau ne pouvait indéniablement pas digérer ces informations… Ils ont pris ma pauvre guitare électrique pour une arme de guerre létale et massive ??? L est encore plus paranoïaque que je ne le pensais !

- Non, c'est pas vrai ! Mais ce n'était qu'une guitare, bon sang ! Ce sont mes amies qui me l'avaient offerte ! Oh non… je n'y crois pas. C'est la seule que j'avais…

Je ne pouvais dissimuler le chagrin qui serrait mon cœur à ce moment. Je baissai la tête pour cacher les larmes menaçant de ruisseler. Mais sûrement ma peine n'avait-elle pas échappée au célèbre détective. Il y eut encore quelques parasites, signe de son hésitation… Puis je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait en fait du son de souffle effleurant son micro. Peut-être un soupir ?

- **Navré, mais c'était nécessaire.** **Maintenant, veuillez répondre aux questions et coopérer s'il vous plait. Quel est votre nom ?**

- Al…Al…x…Je m'appelle Alex Roseshield, répondis-je en avisant rapidement un nom.

- **Quel est votre âge et date de naissance ?**

- Je vais avoir dix-sept ans l'année prochaine et je suis née le 13 octobre.

- **Qui est Keiko Kashima ? Nous avons retrouvé sa carte visite dans votre portefeuille.**

- Je l'ai rencontrée il y a peu de temps. Elle m'a juste emmené au quartier général. Elle m'a dit que si j'avais à nouveau des ennuis je pourrais la contacter. Vous l'avez interrogée.

**-Evidemment, mais soyez tranquille, votre version de votre rencontre semble correspondre à la sienne**, conclut-il. **Néanmoins, vous vous êtes présentée à elle sous un autre nom.**

- Oui, Alice Rose. Je ne lui ai pas donné mon vrai nom.

- **Comment avez-vous découvert toutes les informations que vous avez confiées à Mr Yagami Soîchiro ?**

- Vous ne me croiriez pas si je vous le disais.

Il y eut un nouveau soupir empreint d'incertitude.

- **Est-ce parce que vous êtes Kira ?**

- Non, je ne suis pas Kira, je répondis en regardant bien la caméra, pour qu'il voie que je ne mentais pas.

- **Avez-vous une preuve de votre innocence ?**

- Croyez-vous vraiment qu'une gamine de seize qui joue de la guitare (de manière totalement inoffensive, je vous l'assure) puisse tuer des criminels en masse sans même les toucher ? Qu'en plus, cette même gamine insignifiante se jette dans la gueule du loup en allant voir la police ? En se dévoilant au chef de l'enquête ? En quémandant L ? En coopérant ? En essayant de ne pas se plaindre de pouvoir à peine respirer dans cette camisole de fou ? Et _vous_, L, avez-vous une preuve de ma culpabilité ?

-…**Comment savez-vous que c'est moi L par exemple ? Ou encore comment se fait-il que vous en sachiez autant ? Et, surtout, pourquoi désiriez-vous me rencontrer ?**

Il gardait une politesse implacable. Ce vouvoiement ne m'était pas familier.

-…Vous ne me croiriez pas…

- **J'en suis arrivé à croire que Kira peut tuer les gens de façon surnaturelle. Je veux bien encore essayer de comprendre s'il s'agit d'élucider un suspect potentiellement dangereux. Même si cela inclue de nouveau… Un phénomène surnaturel.**

- Si je vous le dis…vous voulez bien m'enlever cette camisole ? Je resterais ici le temps qu'il faudra pour vous prouver que j'ai tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, excepté le fait que je sache beaucoup de choses. Vous verrez par vous-même que je ne tuerais personne.

-…**Hum. Ca se discute.**

Il y eut un atroce silence durant lequel il devait sûrement débattre avec d'autres. Finalement, il reprit la parole, toujours emprunt de cette étrange intonation lointaine.

- **Très bien, nous allons enlever votre camisole. En revanche, nous sommes autorisés à vous abattre si vous procédez au moindre geste menaçant notre sécurité. Comme il me faut des réponses immédiates, une équipe viendra vous alléger tout de suite.**

- Parfait ! m'écriai-je sans pouvoir empêcher une exclamation de soulagement.

Quelques minutes après seulement, une horde de soldats en noir, protégés et armés jusqu'aux dents, cagoulés, déboulèrent dans la pièce par la porte métallique. Devant toutes ces armes braquées sur moi, je restai assise et immobile, les observant, incrédule. J'étais vraiment si effrayante que cela ? Je devais vraiment faire un tour dans la salle de bain.

Trois hommes détachèrent avec précaution la camisole, me l'enlevèrent et me laissèrent dans un ensemble entièrement blanc qui était déjà dessous. Ils m'ajoutèrent néanmoins des menottes reliant mes deux poignets, mais pas derrière le dos, heureusement. J'avais même une culotte et une brassière blanches. Je n'osais penser à la personne qui m'avait déshabillée et habillée. Je tâchais de cacher ma gêne.

Ils s'en allèrent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus, toujours autant sur leur garde. Une fois partis, je ne pus retenir un fou rire. Ils me croyaient vraiment capable de les tuer d'un seul regard ou d'un claquement de doigts ou quoi ?

- **Vous sentez-vous plus à l'aise à présent ?** demanda poliment L.

- J'aurai préféré qu'on m'enlève aussi ces chaînes inutiles, mais oui. Merci L.

- **Auriez-vous à présent l'amabilité de m'expliquer votre situation ?**

-…Je…ne suis pas Kira. Néanmoins, je ne suis pas tout à fait normale non plus…

**- Précisez je vous prie.**

- Je…suis capable de connaître certaines choses. Comme…une sorte de voyante si vous voulez mais…euh…comment dire ? Je ne contrôle pas ce que je peux voir ou savoir.

- **Une parapsychique ?** s'exclama L, vraiment intéressé et intrigué. **Et vous dites ne pas contrôler ce pouvoir ? Dans ce cas, comment avez-vous su tant de choses sur Kira ? Si vous n'êtes pas Kira, dans ce cas, vous devez au moins l'avoir approché, non ?**

- En effet, mon pouvoir s'accorde à mon entourage. Néanmoins, tout le monde n'arrête pas de parler de Kira et cela a tellement fini par m'intéresser que mon don a fini par s'y lier. D'abord il y a eu les victimes de Kira que je parvenais à deviner à l'avance puis il y a eut des bribes d'avenir allant toujours plus loin. Et j'ai fini par prendre connaissance des gens enquêtant sur l'affaire et en particulier vous, L. J'ai pensé que mon pouvoir pourrait vous servir. Je pensais rendre service.

-**Hum…Pourriez-vous me prouver ce que vous avancez ?**

-Kira vit au Japon, ici même, dans la région de Kantô. Vérifiez par le moyen que vous voudrez. Pendant ce temps, gardez-moi enfermée et voyez par vous-même si j'ai été capable de faire tuer ou tuer qui que ce soit. Je ne suis pas Kira. Kira vit encore à l'air libre ! C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire pour l'instant. Quand l'histoire aura un peu avancé et si j'ai plus de contacts avec l'enquête, je pourrais vous révéler d'autres choses encore plus intéressantes.

- **Bien, nous allons vérifier cette information. Nous vous tiendrons au courant. Fin de la conversation. Vous resterez sous surveillance. Un déjeuner vous sera servi sous peu.**

- Hé euh… ! Merci, L.

-…-Il paraissait prit au dépourvu, il devait sûrement penser au fait que je le remerciai alors qu'il m'enfermait - **De rien.**

Quelques jours passèrent… Une semaine si mes calculs sont exacts, selon la fréquence des repas. On me donnait régulièrement de nouveaux vêtements, tous identiques. L ne m'avait toujours pas contactée, mais jamais la caméra au-dessus de ma tête ne flanchait. Il m'observait, je le sentais.

De jour en jour, mon moral baissait. C'était plus dur que je ne le pensais de rester enfermée à ne rien faire dans un endroit aussi restreint. Quelques jours de plus, et j'aurais l'impression de sombrer dans une véritable dépression. Je ne l'avouerais jamais, mais j'avais besoin de voir quelqu'un, d'approcher quelqu'un, de parler, _absolument_.

Rester enfermée entre ces murs me rendait folle. Je tournai en rond, faisaient les cents pas comme un lion en cage. Des images de mon ancienne vie me sautaient aux yeux et parfois, je m'arrêtais tout simplement de bouger, inerte, telle une poupée de chiffon, sur mon lit, incapable de faire autre chose que de broyer du noir. Je regardais le plafond, les yeux vides, la tête vide, l'âme vide, après avoir lacéré mon cœur durant des heures pour avoir pensé à ma vie passée.

Un matin, quand je me réveillais, je remarquai qu'on m'avait enlevé mes chaînes. Je souris à la caméra, sans savoir que celui-ci le verrait. Les muscles de mes joues s'étiraient étrangement, presque douloureusement, comme si j'avais perdu l'habitude de les utiliser vraiment de cette façon.

- **C'est pour avoir été extrêmement coopérative et fait avancé l'enquête d'un grand pas.**

- Bonjour, L, dis-je avec l'ombre d'un sourire –je n'arrivais pas à dissimuler mon chagrin dans ma voix-. Et merci.

- **Mes sincères excuses. Bien le bonjour, Mlle Roseshield. Un faux nom, comme je m'y attendais…**

- C'est le seul que je puisse vous donner, malheureusement. Je crains moi aussi Kira. Et je présume qu'il est ici, comme prévu, n'est-ce pas ?

- **C'est exact et je vous remercie pour cette information.**

- Vous ne l'avez pas trop provoqué j'espère ? Il est assez mauvais perdant…

- **J'ai pu le constater, en effet. Auriez-vous pris connaissance de ma manœuvre ?**

- J'ai vu ce qui s'était passé, effectivement. Et je dois dire que vous m'épatez. Utiliser les médias, réussir à prouver qu'il habite au Japon et qu'il a besoin d'un nom ainsi que d'un visage pour tuer, c'est sublime.

- **Quant à moi, c'est votre certitude sur la situation qui m'éblouit. Et je ne puis que constater que vous avez été sage. Je n'ai rien remarqué qui puisse vous incriminer en tant que Kira. Néanmoins, il me reste assez de doutes pour vous garder encore ici. Vous savez décidément trop de choses.**

- Si je vous donne un deuxième indice, consentiriez-vous à être plus clément ? Ma guitare me manque et je crois que je vais finir par devenir claustrophobe à rester enfermer ici entre quatre murs !

Nous eûmes un léger rire. Le mien me parut faux. Je ne mentais pas, qui plus est. Je remarquai aussi que sa politesse et son respect envers moi avaient encore augmenté et que sa manière très **british** de s'adresser aux gens commençait à déteindre sur moi et à détourner mes phrases !

Cependant, il avait su noter la note de tristesse qui teintait ma voix morne. Il s'en inquiéta, toujours poussé par son impitoyable savoir-vivre.

- **Quelque chose ne va pas, Mlle Roseshield ?**

- Je…-je retenais mes larmes- je ne me sens vraiment pas bien L. C'est plus difficile que je le pensais de rester enfermée de jours entiers, sans voir la lumière du jour, sans respirer l'air l'extérieur.

-…

- Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien, avouai-je en baissant la tête.

- **Ecoutez**…**Si le deuxième indice s'avère de nouveau exact, nous pourrions peut-être convenir à un compromis. Les indices que vous me révèlerez devront toutefois prouver votre innocence.**

- Je vois… Bien, pour commencer, Kira est jeune mais intelligent. C'est un étudiant. Vérifiez l'heure de décès des victimes. Dès que vous en viendrez à cette conclusion, il essaiera néanmoins de vous prouver le contraire. À vous de deviner comment, si je n'arrive pas à le savoir avant.

J'étais presque prête à lui débiter l'histoire des douze mangas, de la trentaine d'épisodes et même des trois films s'il le voulait ! J'étais si désespérée que les informations coulaient à flot de ma bouche, sans que je ne puisse les contrôler totalement.

- **Comment saura-t-il que j'ai découvert que son emploi du temps correspondait à celui d'un étudiant ?**

- C'est simple, il a accès aux fichiers concernant l'avancement de l'enquête sur Kira.

- **A-t-il un lien avec la police ?**

- Possible.

J'essayais de reprendre le contrôle de mes mots. Il sortit son habituel « Hum » long et dubitatif. Cependant, il paraissait avoir confiance en mes conclusions.

- Ce qui veut dire que, ayant le train de vie d'un lycéen, je ne peux tuer des gens aux mêmes heures, vue ma situation.

- **Vous dites connaître la liste des prochaines victimes…**

- Pas toujours. Je ne contrôle pas ce pouvoir et il est difficile de retenir des noms et des visages par dizaines. La plupart sont relatés dans les médias et les journaux japonais. Surveillez bien les informations télévisées. Il essaiera de vous prouver qu'il n'est pas étudiant et qu'il ne tue pas selon son temps libre. De ce fait, il va aussi semer des indices tentant de vous détourner des actions principales. De vous faire passer à côté du plus important.

- **Quel genre d'indices ?**

- Dessin, textes, messages codés. Le message n'aura pas grande importance, si ne c'est qu'il raconte la vérité.

- **Vous ne pouvez faire preuve de plus de précisions, je présume ?**

- Etant accusée d'être Kira, je n'ai jamais eu accès à des indices aussi concluants, je vous assure. Mais si j'étais plus en contact physique avec les enquêteurs, ou encore mieux, vous, L, je pourrai vous relater l'avenir d'une traite avec plus de précision.

- **Vous avez besoin de contacts physiques avec la personne ou l'objet de vos interrogations pour en deviner le sens ou l'avenir ?**

- Entre autres. Traîner dans les environs de la personne suffit normalement, m'informer sur l'objet m'intéressant (en regardant les informations télévisées parlant des victimes de Kira ou en allant sur des sites par exemple) ou posséder l'objet en lui-même me permet d'être au maximum de mes capacités.

- **Huuum**…**Je vous promets d'y réfléchir**.

- Tâchez de dormir un peu aussi. J'ai le sentiment que sinon, vous risquez de commettre une erreur.

- **Merci, je songerai aussi à votre conseil. Fin de la conversation.**

J'eu le sentiment de lui lire son horoscope vers la fin, mais quelque chose me disait qu'il n'allait pas prendre mes dires à la légère. Même qu'il allait toutes les vérifier, pour être sûr ! Je ramenai mes jambes contre moi en fermant les yeux, me balançant d'avant en arrière et marmonnant la mélodie d'Alumina, la première chanson de fin de Death Note, l'anime.

J'avais le sérieux sentiment d'en avoir trop dit d'un seul coup ! J'espérais sincèrement ne rien avoir gâché… Il fallait que je le sauve ! Que je _me_ sauve !

Le lendemain même, L reprit contact avec moi, en commençant par ses habituelles salutations cordiales. Ce qu'il allait dire, je m'en doutais déjà.

- **Vous aviez raison au sujet de l'emploi du temps de Kira. Et il a effectivement cherché à démontrer le contraire aussitôt que le récapitulatif de l'enquête a été mis à jour.**

- Laissez-moi deviner… voyons… Il peut choisir la date, l'endroit, l'heure et la façon dont la victime meurt. Ce qui signifie aussi qu'il ne tue pas uniquement à l'aide de crise cardiaque. Il peut manipuler ses victimes comme des pantins, tant qu'il possède leur nom et leur visage. Autrement dit, le nombre de victime de Kira est peut-être plus important qu'on le pense…

- **Savez-vous lire dans les pensées ?** demanda-t-il joyeusement, réellement convaincu de mon don infaillible.

- Presque, L, presque.

- **Si tout ce que vous dites est vrai, alors mes suppositions sont probablement justes.**

-Vous aviez les mêmes hypothèses ?

- **En effet. Bien, je dois vous laisser. Grâce à vous, les choses se sont incroyablement mises à bouger et je dois dire qu'elles avancent très vite. Si elles continuent ainsi, la conclusion de toute cette histoire arrivera sûrement beaucoup plus vite que prévu.**

- Hé, alors, si j'ai raison, vous me laisserez sortir ? Demandai-je d'une voix larmoyante et pleine d'espoir. Je m'ennuie à mourir et…j'ai horreur d'être coupée du monde ainsi. Coupée des gens. Même si je n'en aime pas certains, j'ai besoin de les voir. Besoin de les approcher.

- **C'est sûrement votre pouvoir qui vous oblige à être en contact avec les gens.**

- Tout comme votre cerveau a besoin d'autant de glucose, L.

Il y eu un long silence. Hésitation, incertitude, stupéfaction ? Je ne saurai le dire.

- **Vous ne manquez jamais de me surprendre, Mlle Roseshield.**

- Oh, ne soyez pas inquiet, je ne sais vraiment pas grand-chose sur vous. C'est sûrement votre voix qui a permis à mon pouvoir de filtrer.

- **Même modifiée ? Hum. Logique, le paranormal va au-delà de la technologie et ne se laisse pas berner par elle.**

- La preuve, ce n'est pas avec des ordinateurs que vous arriverez à avoir Kira.

- **Peut-être.**

- Je vous en prie L ! J'ai besoin de sortir, comprenez-moi ! Imaginez un seul instant qu'on bannirait à jamais le sucre de votre alimentation ! J'ai eu exactement le même effet lorsque j'ai perdu ma guitare et qu'on m'a coupée de tout contact humain. Et maintenant, je ne vois plus personne ! J'ai vraiment l'impression de devenir folle !

-…**Très bien, nous allons changer de méthode. Cela peut vous paraître étrange, mais j'ai besoin de votre… Lucidité exemplaire et votre perspicacité surnaturelle. Laissez-moi le temps d'y réfléchir.**

- Oh, merci L !

L'argument de la privation du sucre avait dû être plus que convaincant s'il avait flanché aussi facilement ! D'ailleurs, je trouvais ça un peu trop facile… Il devait avoir une idée derrière la tête. Du genre… que je finisse par me trahir dans mes prédictions.

J'étais partagée entre le désir de tout lui déballer et celui de ne pas trop m'écarter de l'histoire, au risque de ne plus être utile du tout et de ne plus prévoir les évènements qui allaient suivre. Il allait vraiment falloir que je fasse attention à tout ce que je faisais et disais…Quel prudence éprouvante !

**- Auriez-vous d'autres informations à me communiquer ?**

- _Lisait-il dans mes pensées ?_ Non, je suis désolée, c'est tout ce que j'ai pour l'instant malheureusement…

- **Besoin d'être plus au courant pour plus de précision, je présume ?**

-…Allez, laissez-moi sortir.

- **Hum. Je vais trouver un moyen. Je vous en prie, soyez patiente. Fin de la conversation.**

Même s'il restait très poli lors de ses débuts de conversation, la fin laissait vraiment à désirer selon moi ! Et je savais qu'une fois ces mots fatidiques prononcés, il était vain de courir après lui. Il était vraiment bizarre ce L…plein de contradictions !

Le lendemain même, on m'apportait mes vêtements d'origine et même mon portefeuille. Finis la cellule et l'ensemble immaculé de tous les jours, ainsi que les plateaux repas à réchauffer… On me fit sortir de ma cellule, accompagnée de mon escorte de soldats sombres (les mêmes, j'en suis sûre). En dehors du QG, une limousine attendait, je sautillai de joie en humant enfin l'air libre (plutôt que l'air conditionné, qui finissait par vous vicier les narines au bout de quelques heures seulement).

Je m'approchai de la voiture, sourire aux lèvres et saluai derrière moi mon escorte. Mes menottes aux poignets tintèrent frénétiquement. Ils parurent aussi surpris qu'effrayés et tous eurent un sursaut à ce moment, persuadés d'être sur le point de trépasser à l'instant. Ils me pensaient vraiment capable de tuer d'un geste de la main…? Ha ha ha ! Bah…si on peut tuer avec un stylo et un carnet…pourquoi pas d'un salut de la main ?

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit derrière moi de l'intérieur, et ce que je vis me stupéfia littéralement. Ce n'était même pas Watari qui avait ouvert, c'était L lui-même ! Là ! Devant moi ! _En personne_ ! Tous les détails étaient parfaits, comme depuis le début de mon rêve. Mince et grand, sweat blanc immaculé, jean bleu sombre, cernes profondément marqués sous les yeux, assombrissant son regard calculateur. Yeux noirs très profonds, peau pâle à souhait, pouce porté à la bouche, dos légèrement recourbé. Il avait des mains sublimes. Je pouvais même voir des grains de beauté : il en avait un minuscule, juste sous l'œil gauche, un autre sur le cou et bien d'autres encore…

Il était accroupi, enfoncé dans le profond fauteuil en cuir noir du véhicule et me regardais avec un air à la fois fasciné, suspicieux, prudent et…je devais le dire…légèrement effrayé. Je me rendais compte qu'il risquait sa vie pour prouver que j'étais Kira ou non. Si je le tuais, cela signifiait que j'étais Kira, aussi simple que cela…

Il était vraiment prêt à tout…Il tenait son suspect le plus potentiel qui soit –moi ! Et il irait jusqu'au bout pour le prouver.

J'entrai dans la voiture avec des gestes lents pour ne brusquer personne –surtout lui en fait. Le moteur démarra rapidement pour nous mener à un hôtel de luxe, connaissant les goûts de L.

- Bonjour, Mlle Alex Roseshield.

Sa voix grave de basse était parfaite. Son ton était lent, cordial mais aussi atone. J'en ressentais des frissons. J'avais envie de sauter dans tous les sens, grimper au ciel, l'étouffer dans mes bras...n'importe quoi ! Mais j'avais _besoin_ de lui montre ma joie et mon excitation à sa présence !

- Al…Alex suffira ! m'écriai-je. Mon dieu ! L ! C'est vous L !

- Enchanté, répondit-il simplement, nullement emporté par mon excès d'agitation. Vous avez su dès le premier regard que j'étais L. Impressionnant, vraiment.

- Et comment ! Vous êtes exactement comme je l'ai vu ! Vous…vous…enfin euh, vous êtes pas mal.

Il parut pris de court par mon compliment et resta muet, valsant entre l'amusement et l'intrigue. C'était pourtant vrai, il est plus beau que le L interprété par l'acteur japonais dans les films.

Et ses yeux noirs immenses étaient braqués sur moi, comme si le monde autour n'existait plus…après tout, j'étais sa principale suspecte…allait-il nous menotter l'un à l'autre ? Kyaaa !

- Quant à vous…la caméra n'a pas vraiment rendu justice à vos cheveux, répliqua-t-il maladroitement.

Je l'interrogeai du regard. Il semblait surpris que je n'ai pas deviné le sens de sa phrase –moi qui était sensée tout savoir, sûrement.

- Vos mèches sont vraiment originales, finit-il par lâcher.

- Oh ! Merci beaucoup je veux dire, c'est gentil. _Mieux vaut l'encourager d'une si belle action, non ?_ C'était vraiment un brin de folie qui m'a pris ce jour-là mais je ne le regrette pas. Mais ça doit vous faire bizarre quand même, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, la qualité son et image que j'avais était vraiment médiocre.

Je réalisai qu'il essayait de m'être agréable. Il ne devait vraiment pas avoir l'habitude d'entretenir une relation sociale. Vraiment, j'avais toujours autant de mal à croire que, ça y est, j'étais enfin devant lui !

- Puis…Puis-je vous serrer la main ?! Demandai-je dans la foulée.

- Hum…

Son « hum » habituel était si craquant en vrai ! Il frottait son menton, réfléchissant à vive allure. Je me rendais compte à quel point j'avais _besoin_ de le toucher, d'être proche de lui, de le voir de plus près, d'humer son odeur !

- Vous savez ce que cela signifie…Ce n'est pas à mon avantage que vous découvriez tout sur moi.

- Eh bien, je garderais ces informations pour moi, je vous le promets ! J'ai juste besoin que vous me fassiez confiance ! Vous verrez, vous allez arriver à l'hôtel sain et sauf, je vous le jure…

- Après tout, si je ne survis pas dans les prochains jours, après vous avoir rencontrée, donc, cela voudra dire que vous êtes Kira, ce qui n'est pas à votre avantage, n'est-ce pas ? Des gens seront là pour prendre ma relève, vous ne vous en sortirez pas si facilement. Justice sera rendue.

Dans ses explications de mon sombre projet (qui ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit, au passage), il était passé de la simple hypothèse et à la certitude incarnée dans sa formulation.

-Seulement si je suis Kira et que je vous tue réellement…-Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il s'était un peu laissé emporter- Je vais vous prouver que si on m'en donne les moyens…mon pouvoir ne peut connaître aucune limite !

Il avança une grande main pâle aux longs doigts de pianistes. Mon dieu, ces mains, qu'elles étaient belles ! Et chaudes ! Je glissai ma main dans la sienne. Ma main paraissait si frêle et petite dans la sienne. Il restait méfiant et quant à moi, je ne me départais pas de mon grand sourire. Soudain, je me repris : _rien ne sert d'afficher cet air stupide…il faut que je sois crédible_. Alors, je fis mine d'écarquiller les yeux d'émerveillement (je n'avais pas besoin de trop forcer, sa peau était considérablement douce) puis échappai un soupir d'extase (là aussi c'était naturel). J'étais encore plus pleine d'entrain qu'auparavant.

Lui, par contre, ne cessait de déchiffrer mes réactions. Je ne savais pas si j'étais réellement capable du duper L jusqu'au bout.

- C'est encore plus intéressant que je n'osais l'imaginer ! m'exclamai-je.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il, inquisiteur. Alors, que savez-vous ?

- Le plus grand détective du monde…Non, les trois plus grands, à vous tout seul ! Vous êtes extrêmement intelligent. Vraiment beaucoup de choses vous passe par la tête…aussi impressionnant que la quantité de sucreries que vous pouvez ingurgiter ou encore le peu d'heures de sommeil que vous pouvez effectuer !

- Quoi d'autre ?

-…Il est encore trop tôt pour que je devine tout. Je pense qu'après avoir passé plus de temps en votre présence, je saurai encore plus de choses. Néanmoins, j'ai appris une chose qui me permettrait de vous tuer dans la minute si j'étais Kira.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi. Sa main serra la mienne avec plus de force.

- Mon nom… devina-t-il, chuchotant.

- Oui…vous vous appelez… L Lawliet.

Cette fois, il eut un vrai sursaut. Sa main rejeta la mienne vivement, comme s'elle avait été brûlée.

- J'en étais sûr ! C'est vous Kira ! affirma-t-il, presque hystérique. Même si vous me tuez, sachez que justice sera rendue, vous ne tuerez plus personne !

- Hé, doucement !…Mais puisque je vous dis que non ! _Il est vraiment parano !_ pensai-je en soupirant d'exaspération. J'essaie de vous prouver mon innocence. Je ne vous ai pas tué et je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire. Au contraire, je veux vous aider. _Vous sauver, plus précisément_.

Il paraissait toujours aussi chamboulé. Nous arrivions à l'hôtel, Watari ouvrit la porte. Je le regardai avec de grands yeux admirateurs, comme un enfant regarderait un héro de guerre. Je lui tendis une main. Watari jeta un regard une direction de L, comme pour demander son autorisation.

- De toute façon, elle le saura un jour ou l'autre, alors… dit-il d'un air dépité, presque accablé.

Je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait peut-être du fait que je venais d'envoyer en l'air des années d'acharnement pour préserver ses secrets en quelques secondes.

Le vieil homme en face de moi se résigna gentiment et serra ma main avec une poigne ferme mais pas douloureuse. Il dégageait un sentiment de confiance. Je me demandai de nouveau pourquoi L m'avait laissé sortir aussi facilement. Cela n'avait absolument aucune logique. Vraiment.

Je tentai de garder mon calme et de paraître naturelle, mis à part le fait que L passait à quelques centimètres de moi pour sortir de la limousine, me scrutant comme s'il me passait aux rayons X. Il dégageait une odeur de propre, sucrée et masculine.

- Enchantée, Quillish Wammy, fondateur de la Wammy House. Ou plutôt Watari, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ravi de rencontrer la fabuleuse source d'informations que vous êtes, sans vouloir vous offenser, bien évidemment. Ces informations précieuses ont permis une énorme avancée dans l'enquête et si je puis me permettre, je ne pense pas que vous puissiez être Kira. Nous serions déjà morts et… Kira ne peut décidément pas se jeter dans les bras de son pire ennemi avec tant d'abandon, n'est-ce pas ?

Il me fit un clin d'œil malicieux, pendant que L lui jetait un regard assassin l'espace d'une seconde et j'eus le sentiment qu'un instant, Watari avait tout compris de mes sentiments ! Je laissais échapper un rire nerveux alors que nous prenions le chemin de notre suite luxueuse.

- Merci de me faire confiance, dis-je en relâchant sa main. L persévèrera jusqu'à ce qu'il prouve que je suis Kira ou que quelqu'un d'autre lui paraisse plus approprié, mais il se rendra vite compte que malgré mon pouvoir, je ne suis pas aussi intelligente que ce criminel.

- Je pense aussi. Vous venez de le voir pour la première fois et j'ai pourtant l'impression que vous savez déjà tout de lui.

- Hum, non ! Je ne suis pas infaillible à ce point ! D'ailleurs, quel est le pourcentage de ma culpabilité, L ? demandai-je alors que nous étions seuls dans l'ascenseur.

- Environ 50 %, répondit-il en essayant de contenir son étonnement au vu de ma connaissance à sa méthode de résonnement. Il est en baisse. Il représente un excellent pourcentage mais je persiste à croire que cela n'est pas dans votre intérêt de nous tuer maintenant. Pour une raison que j'ignore, vous teniez à tout prix me rencontrer (pour me tuer, je pensais, au début) mais voilà qu'après m'avoir vu, je suis toujours vivant. J'avoue être dubitatif.

- Oh, vous verrez ! Au bout d'un moment, l'étonnement passe et vous verrez par vous-même que je n'ai rien d'un être aussi diabolique que Kira. Bientôt, vous constaterez que les indices divergent tous forcément vers quelqu'un qu'autre que moi. Je n'ai pas le profil de Kira. Il suffit d'observer mon caractère.

Ses rayons laser X continuaient de me passer au peigne fin. Je fus prise d'un léger frisson.

- Enfin, vous verrez, L, je n'insiste pas.

- Hum, fit-il d'un air pas très convaincu.

Je ne savais toujours pas quelle était la raison qui avait permis à L de céder aussi facilement. Toujours est-il que j'avais de sérieux problèmes sur les bras à présent : je devais me protéger de Kira, protéger mon secret, protéger et sauver L et les victimes au sein de l'enquête, minimiser les pertes d'innocents, faire attention à mes paroles et gestes mais aussi prouver que je n'étais pas une criminelle…Ce qui faisait beaucoup de choses pour une seule personne.

_Une chose était sûre, je n'étais pas Kira et n'avais pas l'intention de le devenir._

**Fin du Chapitre-2**

Et bien voilà pour le deuxième chapitre, j'espère que ça paraît réaliste ! C'est beaucoup plus dur que je ne le pensais d'écrire cette fic, parce qu'il faut que je colle point par point à l'histoire et que je fasse attention à tous les détails. Heureusement j'ai les épisodes et les mangas pour m'aider !

Si je fais une erreur, cependant, n'hésitez pas à me corriger, l'erreur est humaine et cette fic est effectivement écrite par une humaine.

Merci pour toutes les reviews en tout cas et à la prochaine. Ca m'a fait très plaisir !

RAR :

ète : Merci de trouver mon histoire intéressante, c'est vraiment très sympa ! Tu es ma première revieweuse ! Alors sinon, qu'as-tu pensé de la rencontre avec L ? Pas trop improbable ? J'ai vraiment besoin de l'avis des lecteurs sur ce coup-là ! C'était marrant ? Lol, difficile de placer un peu d'humour dans Death Note, mais on fait comme on peut !

Est-ce qu'il y aura Near ? Et bien, oui, probablement, même si c'est vraiment pas pour maintenant, je suis désolée. Il arrivera bien plus tard. Bon, je ne dévoile pas trop, sinon…lol. Encore merci.

Hikari : Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaît ! J'écris mes histoires avec Microsoft word. Mais si le tiens ne marche pas, il existe nombre de logiciels gratuit sur le net qui sont équivalent.

Polyne : Merci pour la review ! Dis-moi ce que t'en penses !

Kurama-Sesshômaru : Hé, ma fidèle lectrice ! Je suis contente que celle-là aussi te plaise ! Je m'étonne de pouvoir te plaire ainsi dans tous les domaines ! Mais c'est bon signe. Merci encore en tout cas pour ta review, ça aide toujours, tu sais ?

J'espère que le deuxième chapitre ne déçoit pas…Je vais essayer, comme tu le vois, d'être aussi proche possible du manga, tout en restant plausible. Elle aura un rôle important, mais les vrais héros et génies, après tout, ça reste L et Kira.

Promis, je planche sur Tenshi dès que possible ! Merci de m'accompagner, ta review est elle aussi un vrai moment de bonheur !

Une fan de Death Note : Ouh là, quel pseudo mystérieux ! merci pour ta review. Et pour répondre à ta question, elle va essayer de ne pas trop chambouler l'histoire sinon elle ne sera plus capable de prédire la suite ! M'enfin bon, je pense que tu comprendras plus tard.

Le second monde : Merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! J'attends ta fic de Death note avec impatience…il y a si peu de très intéressantes et qui correspondent à mes goûts. (Ce n'est qu'un avis personnel) J'espère que le deuxième chapitre t'a, quant à lui, remballée, ^^ lol.

Allez, et priez pour que le troisième chapitre arrive vite !


	3. Confiance

Voilà La suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Comme nous sommes en vacances, j'ai pour l'instant du temps pour un travail de qualité. Ce qui signifie que je poste à peu près tous les 15 ou 20 jours. Restez à l'affût ^^ !

**Chapitre-3**

**Confiance**

Alors que je découvrais les pièces de notre suite-appartement extra-méga-giga luxueuse avec émerveillement, Watari et L vaquait déjà à leurs occupations. Mis à part le fait que le vieil homme avait déjà disparu de mon champ de vision, L travaillait déjà : il suivait les moindres de mes mouvements avec un intérêt exagéré frôlant le ridicule !

- Et donc, où…dormirai-je ?

- Ah oui, dormir, dit-il, comme si ce terme lui rappelait des souvenirs. Je sais que dormir est très important pour votre…Extra-lucidité. C'est pourquoi je me suis permis de vous offrir la meilleure chambre possible, avec un environnement confortable et le plus calme et stable qui soit pour que vous soyez à l'aise. Tout cela afin que vous puissiez user de vos pouvoirs au meilleur de leur capacité.

- V-vraiment ?

- Vous _devez_ être en forme, insista-t-il avec ses grands yeux. C'est essentiel, je pense.

- Ou-oui oui, vous avez raison, assurai-je d'une voix incertaine. _Il m'a coupé l'herbe sous les pieds ! Je m'enfonce dans mon mensonge !_

- Voyez, moi aussi je peux deviner certaines choses extrêmement logiques. Venez, je vous y accompagne pour vous la montrer.

- _Ce n'est pas honnête ! Un jour, cette histoire va me retomber dessus…et il n'attend que ça ! Je suis sûre que ces précautions ne sont qu'un test supplémentaire._

- Alors, la trouvez-vous à votre goût ?

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que mes pas l'avaient suivi je ne sais où dans les profondeurs de la suite. La chambre était spacieuse : une grande baie vitrée offrait une vue imprenable sur la ville, le lit était assez grand pour trois ou quatre facilement, l'armoire était gigantesque (j'aurai pu y mettre mon ancien lit) et j'avais une salle de bain privée (qui m'avait l'air aussi hors de prix que tout le reste). En parlant de prix, cet immense lit en baldaquin avait vraiment dû coûter une fortune ! Je n'en revenais pas !

Bon sang, où ai-je atterri réellement ? Toute la décoration était dans des tons dorées, jaune d'or, marron clair agréable ou encore ivoire et blanc. Le tapis marrons foncé aux motifs blancs et dorés était épais et j'eus l'impression que peu importe le nombre de fois où je trébucherai (même intentionnellement) il était assez doux et étouffant pour retenir la plus terrible de mes chutes. Les rideaux de la baie vitrée étaient un ouvrage fin et rare, les moindres détails renforçaient le luxe des lieux. Bon, stop ! Je commençais à culpabiliser…

Le souffle coupé, je lançais à L un regard interloqué. Je ne pouvais continuer l'introspection de ma chambre sans m'étrangler. Combien a dû coûter cette suite, bon sang ?! Il me renvoya un regard amusé et tranquille. Je voulais dire quelque chose mais ma gorge serrée n'émettait aucun son.

- Elle ne vous plaît pas, c'est cela ? On peut la changer si…

- Non, par Kira ! M'écriai-je en retrouvant subitement l'usage de la parole –il sursauta à la mention du tyran. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, bon sang ?! C'est…c'est trop ! Je…je…!

-…Oui ? Encouragea-t-il, un peu inquiet. Mlle Roseshield, vous êtes toute verte, je n'aurais jamais crû cela possible. Ca va aller ?

- Je crois que…j'ai…en fait…mon estomac en est tout retourné ! Je…à quel point êtes-vous riche, enfin ! J'espère vraiment que c'est un rêve parce que…tout ça pour moi !

- Bien assez pour mener à bien mes objectifs et subvenir aux moindre de vos besoins, c'est tout ce dont vous avez besoin de savoir, répondit-il simplement.

- Mais, je… ! Ca devrait être interdit des trucs pareils !

Il fronça suspicieusement les sourcils. Je reprenais alors peu à peu contenance et me rendis compte alors que ma réaction avait été un peu exagérée…« Elle est trop parfaite, L. Vraiment, merci. Arigatô. Thank you. Gracie. Gracias. » Il m'interrompit d'un léger rire et en balayant mes remerciement d'un geste nonchalant de la main. « Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas. Il faut que vous soyez à l'aise. » Un nouvel élan de culpabilité me prit, avec une telle force cette force, que j'étais à deux doigts de débiter toute ma prophétie sur le champ, pensant que c'était la seule manière utile de le remercier. Je résistai de toute mon âme.

- J'ai _besoin_ que vous vous sentiez bien pour que vos pouvoirs fonctionnent au mieux, ne l'oubliez pas.

- Bien sûr, oui, naturellement. Merci infiniment.

Je ne me rappelais plus de la dernière fois que quelqu'un avait fait quelque chose de bien pour moi. Et je venais de me rendre compte que L ne faisait rien dans la demi-mesure ! Vraiment, rien de mieux ne pouvait m'arriver en ce moment, c'était l'extase ! L…mon héros !

Nous restions alors plantés là, debout l'un en face de l'autre, à se dévisager. Enfin non, plutôt, _il_ me dévisageait et moi évitais de le faire. J'ouvris l'armoire, en essayant de ne pas mesurer son coût et vis qu'elle était remplie de vêtement en tout genre : de l'ado branchée, aux robes de soirées occidentales chics et des Yukatas en soie et en coton chics élégants et hauts en couleur, en passant par les vêtements d'été et d'hiver, les vêtements habillés pour sortir ou plus décontractés. Il y avait même des kimonos et des vêtements d'intérieurs, des tas de chaussures de toutes sortes et de toutes les couleurs pour les assortir aux vêtements. Je devinai sans mal les sous-vêtements féminins rangés spécialement pour moi dans la salle de bain.

- J'ai demandé l'avis d'une spécialiste pour cela. Je me disais que vous manquiez cruellement de vêtements alors j'ai de nouveau pris la liberté de…

- Bon, stop, ok ! Le coupai-je (ce qu'il détestait, je le savais, mais au moins il retiendrait). Vous en avez déjà assez fait pour moi, maintenant, c'est à moi de vous aider. Autrement dit : ne m'achetez plus rien, par pitié ! M'exclamai-je sincèrement.

Il fut à nouveau pris d'un léger rire, comme un ronronnement feutré que provoquait sa voix grave, presque silencieux néanmoins. Il ignorait à quel point son rire m'était agréable. Je visitai toute la chambre : j'ajoutai au luxe un bureau de travail, un mini salon de thé, une télévision géante, un ordinateur, une psyché longue et lustrée, et ah ! Tiens, un lustre au plafond. Je m'arrêtai de nouveau, de peur de refaire sortir mes récentes lubies de comptable.

Lorsque je me retournai vers son incroyable personne à nouveau, il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre (grands yeux noirs braqués sur moi, debout mais dos courbé, comme plié par la douleur, visage sans expression, mains dans les poches). J'aurai pu le croire mort sur place, on pourrait presque dire qu'il ne respirait pas.

- Vous ne me lâcherez pas d'une semelle, hein ? Lui demandai-je, peu enthousiaste pour lui.

- Pas avant que vous m'aurez prouvé être digne de ma confiance.

Je hochai la tête en signe de résignation et d'abnégation. Puis, songeant à une chose, je passai la main sur mon front avec un air soucieux.

- La salle de bain et les toilettes compris ?

…

Je me réveillai subitement en sursaut, tremblante et morte de froid. Durant mes cauchemars, les yeux carmin de Kira, rougis par ses péchés, n'avaient cessé de me hanter comme une menace fantôme. Je passai une couverture autour de moi tandis que je me levai du lit en direction de la salle de bain.

Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je m'étais endormie (L avait passé toute la soirée à me surveiller -sauf durant ma douche) et avait même continué lorsque j'étais entrée dans mon lit. On aurait dit une statue de marbre blanc, beau dans son immobilité et son naturel le plus parfait. Longtemps, alors qu'il était à mon chevet, j'observais les moindres détails physiques de sa personne. J'ignore ce qu'il sembla déceler dans mon regard, mais en tout cas il ne prit aucun air agacé, ni contrarié ou effrayé.

Seulement, maintenant, il n'était plus là, et la cage dorée plongée dans une pénombre affolante n'en était que plus effrayante. Je devinais alors qu'on devait être encore au beau milieu de la nuit. J'avançai lentement, traînant les pieds, faisant le moins de bruit possible, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Enfin, je poussai la porte de la salle de bain et allumai une lumière plus que bienvenue.

Je me passai de l'eau froide sur le visage puis observai mon reflet dans l'immense miroir. Mon teint était terne, mes cernes sombres, mes traits tirés et mes cheveux aux motifs de flammes tenaient plus de la crinière indomptable d'un lion qu'autre chose. Mes boucles étaient irrécupérables. J'avais l'air miséreux ! Si seulement j'avais eu les cheveux lisses… !

Une ombre surgit subitement dans mon dos. Je sursautai violemment et émit un cri perçant mais bref alors que la couverture glissait à mes pieds. L me regardait avec un grand air curieux, interrogateur et intrigué, presque enfantin. Il était toujours habillé de la même manière et de grands cernes tiraient ses traits. Je ne retins pas mon long soupir de soulagement et portais alors une main à mon cœur affolé comme un oiseau en cage.

- L ! Vous m'avez fait si peur ! J'ai réellement frôlé la crise cardiaque !!

- Mes excuses les plus sincères, Mlle Roseshield. Ce n'était nullement mon intention, avoua-t-il.

Je tentai sans succès de ramasser un peu dignement ma tignasse, gênée qu'il me voie ainsi. Mais il ne semblait même pas le remarquer –à mon grand soulagement, je n'oserais jamais l'avouer.

Avec des gestes lents, comme pour ne pas me brusquer, il se pencha et ramassa la couverture pour la remettre sur mes épaules avec une réelle lueur d'excuse dans le regard. Cette fois, il afficha un air plus inquiet lorsqu'il croisa mon regard.

- Vous…vous allez bien, Mlle ?

- Oui-oui.

- Vous avez froid ? Vous tremblez…

L'image des yeux avides de sang de Kira envahit à nouveau mon esprit et je reproduisis un léger sursaut. Il se mit à frictionner gentiment mes bras et mes épaules fatiguées, puis plus vigoureusement lorsque des sanglots secs me firent claquer des dents. Je tentai de l'arrêter en posant une main sur ma bouche, figée. J'essayai de me retenir devant lui. La nuit avait vraiment été terrible. J'avais vu des dizaines de gens mourir de toutes les façons possibles. À ma stupéfaction, ses frictions se firent plus vigoureuses et tendres lorsque de véritables larmes ruisselèrent.

Je m'étonnai qu'il ne me tienne pas du bout des doigts.

- Je-je suis d-d-désolée !

- Ce n'est pas grave, voyons, ne vous excusez pas. Vous avez fait des cauchemars ?

- Ou-oui.

- Navré, moi qui voulait vous mettre à l'aise…

- Ne dîtes rien ! Ce n'est vraiment pas votre faute ! Lui lançai-je en réprimant un nouvel élan de culpabilité dangereuse. Je m'attendais à voir ça mais…c'est plus dur que je ne le pensais, c'est tout.

- Plait-il ?

- J'ai vu la mort de plusieurs victimes de Kira. Ca m'a chamboulée.

- Venez, retournez dans votre lit, bien au chaud, vous irez mieux.

Inconsciemment, je me laissais guider par le bras. Il irradiait d'une chaleur réconfortante presque inhumaine dans ma détresse. Ne sachant sûrement pas comme s'y prendre pour consoler une jeune fille ou lui occuper l'esprit, il essaya de m'emmener sur un autre sujet de conversation. Pas très éloigné, néanmoins…Il aurait pu faire mieux.

- Vos pouvoirs sont intacts ? Avez-vous appris autre chose ?

- Je-je me demandais pourquoi… nous n'étions pas menottés ? Dis-je en essayant de faire un sourire –mais vu mon état, c'est sûr que je ne dupais personne- qui avait dû paraître minable.

Malgré les circonstances, il émit à nouveau ce léger rire agréable qui détendit aussitôt l'atmosphère autour de moi.

- Au vu de votre…genre féminin je précise, je trouvais cette idée déplacée alors je me suis abstenu.

- Un véritable gentleman ! De souche _british_ en plus de ça.

- Merci, répondit-il, (réellement flatté ?).

- Après ça, on ne _peut_ pas vous traiter de pervers, si ?

Il haussa les épaules avec une nonchalance si craquante que je manquais de le féliciter pour tous ses faits et gestes. Puis, avec une délicatesse surprenante, il régla la lampe de chevet sur une douce luminosité, s'accroupit ensuite sur le bord du lit, à mon côté, en appuyant son dos contre la tête du lit contre le mur, plongé dans une multitude d'oreillers blancs et en portant son pouce à sa bouche, m'observa longuement.

- Pourquoi ne pas me dire tout ce que vous savez ? Demanda-t-il mystérieusement.

- Tout ce que…quoi ?

- Je vous ai observée, Mlle Roseshield…

- Ca, je l'ai remarqué ! Mais appelez-moi Alex, je vous en prie. –j'essayai d'être aussi polie et appliquée que lui, je ne serais jamais qu'une pâle imitation-

-Mlle Alex –_ah ! cette politesse intraitable alors !_- , plusieurs fois, vous avez été tentée de me révéler quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à deviner, et encore moins à comprendre. Je pense, Mlle, que vous avez un bon fond, mais des raisons illogiques vous pousse à garder vos secrets pour vous. Pourquoi ?

- Le…savoir est un trésor…qu'il faut savoir préserver à juste titre si on veut garder sa valeur. On ne peut pas le partager à tout va, à n'importe qui, n'importe où et n'importe quand. Si je perds mon savoir, je ne vous suis d'aucune utilité. Si j'étais normale, je ne vous aurai jamais approché. Or, j'ai besoin de vous connaître.

- Pour deviner ?

- Non, enfin oui…, dis-je pour ne pas détruire mon mensonge, mais plus pour vous éviter des dangers perpétuels et des risques mortels, avec ce pouvoir.

Il accueillit mes paroles avec une expression profondément tourmentée. Mais, à la fois, une résolution toute nouvelle sembla germer en lui. Il sourit à demi, mystérieusement, comme il savait si bien le faire. Il était indéniablement meilleur observateur que je ne le serais jamais et je ne pouvais pas deviner le cheminement de ses pensées à ses airs à ce moment précis. J'en étais presque frustrée.

- Kira.

- Oui, répondis-je.

- Vous savez qui c'est.

Ce n'était même pas une question, c'était là une véritable quasi-certitude. Je me dis alors qu'il devait forcément avoir mon prétendu pouvoir pour tout deviner comme cela.

- Plus ou moins, avouai-je finalement. C'est encore flou. Mais j'ai besoin de temps, de preuves et…de confiance pour tout vous faire comprendre.

- Confiance, répéta-t-il avec de nouveau cet air lointain. Et bien, nous recherchons tout deux la même chose. Du temps, des preuves et de la confiance. J'en aurai grand besoin moi aussi, prochainement.

- La police ne vous fait pas confiance. Et c'est réciproque, si je puis dire.

- Oui, c'est exactement cela. J'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que Kira est vraiment proche de la police. À un point que nous n'osons imaginer. Je me trompe ?

- Non, vous avez raison. Et nous allons trouver un moyen de le coincer. Mais j'aimerais que lorsque vous preniez une décision ou effectuez un mouvement, que vous me préveniez, je vous prie…

- Naturellement, je comprends. Cependant…ne pouvez-vous pas le deviner en tant normal ?

- Je vous le redis : je ne sais jamais quel genre d'information me tombe sur la tête.

Il m'offrit un autre demi-sourire, je le lui rendis et une soudaine fatigue s'empara de moi. Le calme qu'il dégageait faisait retomber l'adrénaline qui me maintenait parfaitement éveillée.

- Dormez, vous en avez besoin. Plus tard, nous reparlerons de tout cela.

- Vous…est-ce que vous pouvez… ?

Il m'adressa un nouveau regard curieux et innocent.

- Enfin…vous voyez…j'ai…j'ai peur. –_Je n'osais lever les yeux vers lui_- Je-je suis nulle, hein ?

- De toute façon, j'avais prévu de vous surveiller. Disons alors simplement que votre consentement me facilite les choses.

- Merci, L.

- Je vous en prie. Appelez-moi…

- Ryûzaki, l'interrompis-je.

- Vous le saviez depuis toujours, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il avec un nouveau sourire impressionné.

-… (Un autre de mes sourires mystérieux lui répondit)

Je m'emmitouflai dans mes couettes en fermant les yeux. Il laissa la lampe allumée, jetant sur moi un regard que j'aurai pu interpréter comme protecteur, si je n'avais pas su que je restais son suspect le plus potentiel.

De plus, tout la fin de cette conversation était à double sens : oui je sais qui est Kira (ça pouvait être moi), il est proche de la police d'investigation (L est à quelques mètres de moi), il me préviendrait de ses mouvements (tous destinés à me piéger et tester mes réactions).Pour ajouter à cela, j'étais sûre et certaine que je ne pouvais lutter contre le génie de L. Simplement parce qu'il _**était**_ L.

…

La mort de L, là, devant mes yeux.

Le matin, je me réveillai de nouveau en sursaut. À côté de moi, L ouvrit aussi soudainement les yeux, ayant le sommeil extrêmement léger. Il semblait agacé de s'être endormi. Un fol instinct de préservation obligea mes mains à agripper ses bras, plantant pratiquement mes ongles dans sa chair, à travers ses manches. Il sursauta, à mon geste transpirant la peur et l'effroi, et je sursautai avec lui, en même temps.

Je tentai de me calmer, les yeux plantés dans les siens. J'étais toujours dans Death Note. J'étais avec L, tous les deux vivants, en sécurité –du moins pour l'instant. Forçant mon cœur à réfréner sa course folle, je lâchai ses bras tout aussi subitement. Aucun mot n'était assez fort pour exprimer mes excuses. Il m'observait avec la fixation d'un zombie hypnotisé. Il avait vraiment l'air fatigué mentalement.

- Vraiment, je…je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je…Pardon ! Je sais que vous n'aimez pas trop les contacts physiques et…

- Ca va, tout va bien. J'ai juste été incroyablement surpris. Encore des cauchemars ?

- Oui…mais je en m'en souviens plus très bien, mentis-je, baissant la tête honteusement.

Il leva les bras, les rabaissa un peu, les releva, hésita apparemment sur le comportement à adopter et la méthode à utiliser pour me réconforter. Finalement, il opta pour une simple main posée prudemment sur mon épaule, les doigts se refermant sur cette courbe les uns après les autres, avec précaution. Ce geste fut plus réconfortant que je ne l'aurai jamais imaginé, le simple fait qu'il ait essayé me remplit d'une joie déplacée en pareille circonstance.

Sitôt mon visage un peu moins torturé, il retira prestement sa main et, gêné, annonça « Bien, je crois que nous devons tous les deux nous préparer pour être présentable pour la journée puis prendre le petit-déjeuner. Je vous laisse. » Je le remerciai du regard, aucun mot n'était toujours assez fort. Il semblait avoir compris.

L'instant d'après, je troquai mes vêtements de nuit contre un simple jean sombre et un ample chandail blanc. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que je portais des matières aussi confortables et luxueuses. J'arrivai dans la salle de bain, m'apprêtai le mieux possible en refaisant mes boucles avec de l'eau et en les attachant en queue de cheval haute. Je me brossai les dents, puis, exceptionnellement, ajoutai un peu de crayon noir sous mes yeux. À présent, sans mes habits d'éternelle ado, je semblais plus âgée que jamais.

En retournant dans la chambre, je ne pus me résoudre à me séparer de mes converses noires. Ayant fini de les lacer, je ne sus s'il me fallait attendre L ou me rendre de moi-même à la salle à manger. Dix minutes passèrent ainsi dans le silence, puis je conclus que je devais me prendre en main.

Je sortis, empruntai plusieurs salles, j'en reconnaissais certaines, mais la plupart me paraissaient inconnues au bataillon. Je dus me résoudre à m'arrêter dans un autre salon pourvu de baies vitrées offrant une vue sur la ville. Je contemplais longtemps les agitations de la fourmilière de la ville, quand la voix de Watari me fit grimper au plafond :

- Ah ! Bonjour Mlle Roseshield.

- Bonjour bonjour, Watari, lançai-je en me retournant.

- Désolé de vous avoir surprise. J'ai cru comprendre que vous vous étiez perdu. Allons, venez, suivez-moi, vous risquez d'être en retard pour le petit-déjeuner et vous le devez le savoir…

-…L est impatient de manger car il doit s'agir de son repas préféré de la journée, continuai-je à sa place.

- Ah bien, grandiose ! Si perspicace. Aucun doute que l'enquête avancera rapidement avec vous à nos côtés.

- Merci, dis-je en le suivant.

Cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais assise à une grande table ronde d'un bois luxueux, dans un spacieux énième salon, en face de L. Watari commença par nous servir des pancakes au sirop d'érable. D'innombrables pancakes. L me salua très poliment, comme toujours, et demanda de mes nouvelles par courtoisie, comme on s'y attend venant de lui. Considérations si minimes…et pourtant si agréables au quotidien !

- Voulez-vous que j'envoie Watari vous chercher tous les matins ?

- Grands dieux, non ! Je ne veux pas être une gêne ! Il a sûrement d'autres choses plus importantes à faire voyons !

- Bien, comme vous voudrez.

- Eh bien, bon appétit, dis-je, alors que nous commencions.

- Bon appétit à vous aussi, Mlle Roseshield, répondit-il alors qu'il noyait sa pile de pancakes le plus normalement du monde.

Dix minutes plus tard, j'étais persuadée que dans quelques heures à peine, ma bouche entière serait envahie de caries toutes plus affreuses les unes que les autres. Se brossait-il la bouche cinquante fois par jour pour garder d'aussi belles dents blanches et avoir bonne haleine ?

- Parlez-moi un peu de l'enquête. Avance-t-elle beaucoup ?

- Après vos indications, je ne peux vous cacher le fait que nous avons désormais quantité de pistes fiables. Aujourd'hui, j'ai pensé à utiliser des agents du FBI…

- La fuite d'informations vous ennuie beaucoup, à ce que je vois. Vous comptez faire surveiller tous les proches des services de police concernés, n'est-ce pas ? C'est dangereux. Kira étant forcément parmi eux, vous risquez de les faire tuer. Tous. Inutilement.

- Prodigieux. Vous voyez loin. Haut et très loin, Mlle Roseshield. Vous avez tout mon respect, annonça-t-il, les yeux agrandis comme ceux d'un enfant émerveillé. Vous avez vu juste, partout. Comme si vous aviez fouillé ma mémoire et deviné mes pensées.

Je rougis et ris stupidement. Quelle honte !

-J'ai en effet l'intention d'employer les services du FBI mais je dois préciser que sans risques, nous ne pourrons avancer. C'est en prenant un risque que j'ai découvert que Kira était effectivement dans le Kantô.

-Mais j'étais sûre et certaine qu'il ne vous arriverait rien. Là, je suis persuadée que le risque est trop grand. Ils se feront tuer. Tous, L, affirmai-je avec une voix grave.

Il me scruta longuement, les pancakes figés dans sa main, sans ciller…avant de poser lentement la nourriture et de lancer d'une voix feutrée :

- Que proposez-vous, alors ? Toujours en prenant en considération vos visions, bien évidemment.

- Voulez-vous absolument employer le FBI ? Est-ce si nécessaire ?

Je voyais que même s'il me demandait poliment mon avis, il était obstiné et utiliserait quand même l'idée du FBI. La situation était délicate. La fiancée de Ray Penbar pourrait nous être extrêmement utile. Or, il nous la faut vivante, donc Ray vivant, donc…tous les agents. Pas chose facile.

Heureusement, depuis le temps où j'avais les premiers mangas j'avais déjà songé à un plan. Il me suffisait d'en proposer l'esquisse et le génie de L pourrait faire le reste. Après tout, je ne suis que la muse, c'est lui, l'artiste.

- Les agents du FBI me permettront de surveiller l'entourage de la police japonaise sans impliquer les policiers eux-mêmes. Mais aussi, d'agir en toute discrétion et confidentialité. Plusieurs d'entre eux sont fiables, j'ai pu le remarquer. Je choisirais les meilleurs d'entre eux. Alors, que proposez-vous comme alternative ?

- L'idée des agents du FBI est très bonne, je vous rassure. Il nous faut la garder mais en changer les formes. Amoindrir les risques. Il nous faut protéger les agents, ainsi que le patron. Puisque Kira a besoin de l'identité des agents, il va falloir falsifier les identités. Cartes d'identité, bancaires, badges, propager de fausses informations dans leur dossier au FBI au cas où Kira y aurait accès. Protéger également le patron. Nous allons inventer des agents en utilisant de vraies personnes. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Il sourit, mystérieusement. Je frissonnai. Puis il mangea avec enthousiasme. Aux yeux de n'importe qui, c'était un entrain banal, mais je le voyais…tout était une question de proportionnalité. Cet entrain-là, chez L, c'est qu'il était impatient de coincer Kira et qu'il savait qu'il en était tout proche. Il était frénétique.

- Si notre plan fonctionne…nous saurons qui est Kira. Je vous informerais en temps voulu. Lorsqu'une idée concrète aura pris forme dans votre esprit et que vous aurez la ferme intention de la mettre à exécution, l'avenir se fera limpide, vous comprenez ?

- Parfaitement. Les décisions individuelles, même infimes, influent foncièrement sur le destin, dit-il, je ne sais comment, la bouche remplie, avec un parler parfait.

- Cela fait, les visions changeront, prendront une nouvelle direction. Positive je l'espère. Pensez-vous que mettre un plan au point vous prendrait beaucoup de temps ?

- À vrai dire, avec vos avertissements et suggestions, je crois en avoir déjà un. Ne voyez-vous pas ?

- Tout cela est bien trop rapide ! Lançai-je, paniquée à l'idée de m'être fait découverte. Vous…êtes beaucoup plus méticuleux que ça en tant normal. Préparer un plan fiable à 100% vous prend un peu de temps mais la fin justifie les moyens. Le fait que vous en ayez déjà un de prévu si vite m'étonne un peu à vrai dire !

- Impressionnant. Vous savez qu'aucun plan concret ne s'est encore réellement formé dans mon esprit. Vous me connaissez très bien, bien que nous ne nous soyons jamais rencontrés. Bien…en réalité, j'en conclu que vous avez bien des pouvoirs, Mlle Roseshield. Mais…j'ignore encore si vous êtes innocente.

Aurais-je vraiment été dans sa tête que j'aurai très bien entendu la suite : _essayez-vous de me manipuler avec une vérité établie ?_

- Et je le comprends…, Répondis-je, déçue. Mais je ne désespère pas. Je sais qu'un jour, vous saurez. Vous comprendrez. Vous saurez la vérité. Toute la vérité et rien que la vérité. Je ne perds pas espoir. Je sais qui je suis. Je le sais.

Il resta silencieux. Et je compris pourquoi : c'est comme si je me parlais à moi-même. Pour me convaincre moi et non lui.

- Un jour vous me ferez vraiment confiance. Vous saurez aux mains de qui confier votre vie. Je le sais. Ce jour arrivera. Sur ce point, vous devez me croire. Faîtes-moi confiance.

Je le sommais de me faire confiance. Le problème étant…que pour me faire confiance, il fallait déjà que je me fasse confiance à moi-même !

Hors, je lui avais déjà menti. On ne peut construire une confiance avec des mensonges comme freins. Y compris les mensonges qui hantaient mon propre cœur.

Je sais qui je suis. Je ne suis pas Kira. Et je n'étais pas non plus Alex Roseshield. Mon nom est Alix Rosenfield. Je n'ai pas non plus de vision. Je ne fais pas non plus partie de ce monde. Je ne suis qu'une lycéenne de seize ans, ignare, artiste, fan de mangas et plus particulièrement de Death Note, dont je me vante plus d'en connaître toutes les ficelles plutôt que mes partitions de guitare préférées.

Je devais arrêter de me mentir. Je devais garder la tête froide et protéger mon identité mais plus que tout, garder en tête ma véritable identité et ne pas oublier ce dont je suis capable.

_J'ignore ce pour quoi j'étais douée. Cependant, une chose était sûre : je sauverais L, et pour ça, il pouvait me faire confiance…parce que moi je suis confiante sur ce point-là. Je le sauverais, j'en suis capable._

**Fin du Chapitre-3**

Donc voilà pour l'instant ! Tout avance très vite mais dès les prochaines chapitre, l'action se fera plus lente et plus subtile…

Et bien je suis très contente d'avoir eu tous ces commentaires ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mon histoire plaise autant dès le début ! Je croyais au contraire que le concept ne plairait pas ! Surtout dans le fait que Alix n'ait pas de véritable pouvoir. Moi je trouvais intéressant qu'elle reste totalement ordinaire dans l'enquête et que sa seule alliée serait sa mémoire et sa prudence.

Bref, merci infiniment, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir.

RAR :

Cahina : Merci. Bon, Alice ne pense pas totalement que ce que fait Kira est mal, mais je ne pense pas la faire devenir Kira. Elle insiste d'ailleurs sur ce point dans les chapitres. Enfin bon, on verra ce que dira la suite. Merci de m'encourager en tout cas !

Kurama-Sesshômaru : Coucou ! J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de publier Death Note plutôt que Tenshi en ce moment. C'est juste qu'il y a plus de gens qui me motivent sur cette histoire et du coup ça me booste pour écrire ^^. Bref, j'espère que tu aimes quand même celui-là.

Moi aussi quand j'ai vu la mort de L j'ai arrêté la série. Mais comme ma fic essayera d'empêcher sa mort, je pense pouvoir me débrouiller, lol. Merci de m'encourager sur tous les fronts en tout cas. J'ai pas eu beaucoup le temps de te parler ces derniers temps mais je pense à toi à chaque mot que j'écris, en espérant qu'ils sont bien choisis et que ce que tu liras te fera autant de plaisir que lorsque je lis une de tes reviews.

Bon, on saura si tout se passe pareil uniquement au 5e chapitre. Mais bon, d'ici-là, amusons-nous quand même, lol ! Je vois que tout le monde attends avec impatience le moment où le secret d'Alix sera découvert.

Et oui, il y aura le 2e Kira, quoiqu'il se passe. Je trouve Misa-Misa très importante pour l'histoire également.

L pas indifférent ? Huuum, je sais pas moi-même. Pour l'instant, je pense vraiment qu'il essaie de savoir à qui il a affaire avant toute chose ^^. Donc dis-moi ce que tu penses ce chapitre et également de YYH.

Mille fois merci en tout cas.

Cassouminette : Wow ! L'honneur que tu me fais ! J'ai réussi à te faire poster une review ! C'est que vraiment l'histoire a dû te plaire. J'ai tenu à ce que L soit ressemblant donc j'espère que comme tu dis, c'est réussi et que ça le restera ! ^^.

Mais t'inquiète, continue à écrire quand même, lol. Toute histoire est bonne tant qu'il y a de la motivation. Merci pour tes compliments.

Une fan de Death Note : Merci beaucoup !

Elyon : Voilà, j'espère que la suite te plaît. Merci.

Polyne : Te revoilà ^^. Effectivement, c'est très dur de tout faire coller et je suis obligée souvent de revenir sur le manga ou les épisodes. Bon, c'est vrai que ce chapitre n'a pas vraiment bougé mais au moins, comme tu dis, elle est sortie de sa cellule et oui, ça devient très intéressant ! C'est à partir du chapitre 5 que tout devient vraiment très palpitant et qu'on a hâte de savoir la suite ^^.

Merci des compliments. Ca me fait toujours très plaisir. Et comme je fais des efforts pour bien écrire, j'ai le sentiment d'être récompensée ! Bien, bon ben à la prochaine ^^. Biz.


	4. Mensonges

Voilà enfin la suite et désolée pour le retard, vraiment, j'étais en voyage en Thaïlande, et impossible de trouver un ordinateur convenable pour publier là-bas (en plus avec des claviers anglais, la galère quoi…).

Bref, je vous laisse enfin lire, à plus tard !

**Chapitre-4**

**Mensonges**

Le temps s'égrenait lentement, comme le sable courant dans le sablier. Cette nouvelle vie tranchait sur l'écoulement du temps que j'avais dans la ville réelle. Mais aussi, je sentais planer au-dessus de ma tête une éternelle épée de Damoclès. Un stylo et un carnet seraient ici la seule cause possible de ma mort. Et j'étais consciente que, bien que ma qualité de vie soit meilleure dans Death Note, elle ne pourrait jamais être autant menacée qu'ici même.

Jamais le temps et la vie ne m'avaient parus aussi précieux qu'en ce moment.

Le début de la matinée passa lentement, donc. Je m'évertuais à me familiariser avec la suite pour éviter de me perdre à nouveau, bien que j'ignorasse (DG : oui je sais, c'est moche comme mot, mais je vous jure que la conjugaison est appropriée) combien de temps nous resterions ici. L s'était isolé après le petit-déjeuner afin de se remettre au travail après m'avoir surveillée pendant longtemps et c'était Watari qui m'avait suivie comme mon ombre ce matin, m'aidant de temps à autre. Il semblait s'amuser. Cela me prit longtemps pour mémoriser toutes les pièces et le chemin, mais j'y parvins.

Je mangeai avec Watari le midi et ce dernier apporta le repas à L. Quelques minutes plus tard, je finis d'ailleurs par le rejoindre dans son bureau. Le meuble était collé au mur opposé à l'entrée, portant une multitude de choses, comme des ordinateurs, des sucreries et des montagnes de papiers. Il était accroupi à la « manière L » sur une chaise roulante informatique, devant une multitude d'ordinateurs chers et performants, l'air très concentré.

Je me rendis compte que normalement, à ce moment de l'histoire et des découvertes de L, aucun fan ne devait encore avoir vu son visage et il devait encore être en train de travailler dans une pièce quelconque, plongé dans le noir, à même le sol, avec pour seule lumière celle de son ordinateur. J'étais bête de ne pas y avoir pensé plutôt : sans que je ne le veuille, mon arrivée devait déjà avoir modifié certains évènements et L avait raison en disant que les choses s'étaient mises à bouger de façon exponentielle. Et il me fallait découvrir lesquelles.

-Comment vont les nouvelles ?

Il sursauta violemment. Ce genre de réaction contrastait beaucoup avec son allure nonchalante habituelle. Je me dis alors que j'avais dû faire quelque chose de déplacé.

-Pardon, j'ai dû…oublié de frapper.

-En effet, répondit-il, tentant une expression amusée. Vous pourriez bien être celle qui provoquera ma crise cardiaque si vous agissez ainsi, et ainsi aller à l'encontre de vos vœux énoncés ce matin.

-Je m'excuse, ce n'était pas mon intention, je le jure.

Je m'approchai et attendis poliment qu'il m'invite à m'asseoir. Ce qu'il fit rapidement, retournant à ses occupations.

-Les agents du FBI sont là depuis quatre jours à présents, m'informa-t-il.

-Comment ? _Déjà…cela signifie que ce soir, normalement, Light Yagami va découvrir de la bouche de Ryuk que quelqu'un a pour ordre de le suivre et ainsi, le démasquer. Ce soir, Light va également songer à un plan afin d'éliminer tous les agents. En réalité, j'ai très peu de temps pour agir. Par Kira !_ Et leurs identités ?

-Pas d'inquiétude, je m'occupe des démarches depuis ce matin. Cela me prend plus de temps que prévu, mais je devrais avoir fini ce soir si tout se passe bien. C'est au niveau administratif que cela tarde en réalité.

-Avez-vous la liste des agents ?

Cette fois, il décolla son regard des écrans et ses mains arrêtèrent de voler sur claviers et souris. Il m'observa attentivement, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre.

-Avez-vous besoin de la vraie ou de la fausse ?

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel je réfléchissais au fait que je sache leur vrai nom ou pas puisse porter préjudice à mon mensonge. Et après réflexion…

-N'importe, mon don ne se laissera pas berner par des faux noms. Non, il me faut surtout leur visage. Avez-vous leurs photos ?

Il parcourut d'un regard les piles de papiers avant de m'en tendre une du bout des doigts. C'était la fausse, d'après le nouveau nom donné à Ray Penber. Cependant, j'avais là aussi une occasion de plus de prouver mon innocence.

Maintenant que j'avais la liste, il me fallait absolument trouver le moyen de faire comprendre à L que Ray Penber était d'une importance capitale, sans faire bouger les évènements d'un iota. Ce qui était pratiquement une impasse. Si je modifiais trop les évènements, je serais alors aveugle et bonne à jeter.

Je me mis alors à regarder attentivement les photos alors que L attendait mon verdict.

-Lui, dis-je en lui montrant la feuille et en désignant du doigt la photo de Penber. Lui, il aura un rôle à jouer.

-Bill Jefferson. Qu'a-t-il de particulier ?

-J'ai besoin de plus d'informations. Auriez-vous par hasard la liste de ceux qui sont chargés de l'enquête, et donc suspectés ?

Cette fois-ci, il lui était impossible de me donner une fausse liste. Mais ce serait trop dangereux pour moi de toute manière de tuer des policiers. Au passage, j'en profiterais pour donner un aperçu de mon don à nouveau.

Il ne rechigna pas et me donna une liasse de feuilles avec photos et informations personnelles et confidentielles. J'agis comme si le simple fait de la prendre m'avait déjà donné des informations : je restai un moment immobile, le regard dans le vide avant de rapidement revenir à moi.

-141 feuilles. 141 personnes qui ont accès à nos informations et trois personnes qui ont quitté l'enquête, d'après ce que je vois.

-Exact. Quel don avantageux vous avez. Si j'avais votre don en plus de mes capacités, je pourrai vraiment résoudre n'importe quelle affaire.

-Rien ne vous empêche de me garder auprès de vous après l'enquête Kira. Je n'ai aucune attache ici et nulle part où aller.

-Oui, effectivement, dit-il en mangeant un bonbon et avec un regard intrigué. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'étonne. Que fait une jeune fille de seize dans Kantô, sans parents, sans maison, sans personne qui la recherche. Avec un faux nom et une identité impossible à trouver, voire inexistante. Vous demandez à ce que je vous fasse confiance, mais pour cela il faut que les gens apprennent à se connaître l'un l'autre. Je me sens en danger car vous savez tout de moi, et moi rien de vous. Trouvez cela juste ?

Oh oh… La discussion prend une si mauvaise tournure. J'aurai voulu m'enfuir à moment précis. Mais je n'avais d'autre choix que de l'affronter. L'esquive ne serait que remettre le problème à plus tard. Et il me fallait absolument m'occuper du cas des agents et de Penber.

-Je…je comprends, répondis-je mal à l'aise. Mais il y a des choses que je ne peux vous dire.

-Moi également. Mais avec votre don, malheureusement, je ne peux rien vous cacher, Mlle Alex. Alors dîtes-moi comment vous faire confiance ? Votre proposition est très intéressante, mais je peux ne serais-ce y songer en ne sachant rien de vous.

-T-très bien. Alors posez-moi des questions. Cependant, comprenez que je ne puisse répondre à certaines d'entre elles.

-Bien. Tenez, mettez ceci, demanda-t-il en me tendant une montre noire au bracelet large du bout de son index.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est une montre reliée aux ordinateurs me permettrant de surveiller la fréquence cardiaque. Je comptais l'envoyer aux agents sous peu, afin de surveiller leur état de santé en permanence. Dans votre cas, il me servira à savoir si vous mentez.

Je déglutis bruyamment et mes mains se crispèrent sur la liasse de papiers posée sur mes genoux. Je la mettais sans émettre d'objection, cependant.

-Commençons. Quel est votre véritable nom ?

-_Il commence fort…_Je ne peux vous le dire. Pour l'instant. Mais je vous le dirai plus tard. C'est promis.

-Et bien, déjà, il est difficile de vous faire confiance de ce point de vue là. Vous connaissez mon nom et moi pas.

Je soupirai. Il observait l'ordinateur du coin de l'œil et cela me déconcentrait. Que découvrait-il ? Serais-je démasquée ? Remise dans mon trou ?

-Je suis désolée. Mais je me protège, tout comme vous vous protégez du point de vue des policiers.

-Hum…Ensuite, qui sont vos parents ?

Je lui racontai que j'avais des parents et une petite sœur tout en donnant leur prénom. Je lui racontai dans quelle région j'habitais et comment était ma maison, sans préciser l'adresse toutefois. Je lui racontai la vérité, puisque dans mon cœur je songeais avoir déjà assez menti comme ça et qu'il était dur d'entretenir des mensonges.

-Et vous ne pouvez me dire où vous habitez, exactement ?

-Non.

Il soupira à son tour, très frustré.

-Où étudiez-vous ?

-Dans un lycée de la région, option musique, dans une classe merdique.

Il afficha une expression surprise.

-Oups, pardon, ça m'a échappée, excusez-moi.

-Ce n'est rien. Il n'y pas de mal à être franc de temps en temps, n'est-ce pas ?

Je croisai les bras, vexée de ce sous-entendu.

-Et bien, c'était des questions personnelles qui pouvaient vous mettre en danger. Et me donner ces informations m'auraient permis de vous faire amplement confiance. Malheureusement, nous ne sommes pas plus avancés, Mlle Alex. Que vais-je faire de vous ?

-Je…je suis désolée mais…

Je n'avais pas non plus le choix ! Je ne venais pas de ce monde. Si ça se trouvait, ma famille existait vraiment, et moi aussi avec, ou peut-être pas. J'avais peut-être même un double, qui sait ? Et je ne pouvais pas donner de fausses informations, sous peine de perdre véritablement sa confiance.

Je n'avais qu'une seule information qui pourrait l'intéresser et me permettre de gagner sa confiance : mon véritable nom. Mais c'est à double tranchant. S'il ne trouvait pas mon identité, je perdrais également sa confiance. Mais c'était tout ce que j'avais qui pourrait ne pas me trahir. De plus, soyons honnête, je pouvais faire confiance à L. Lui n'utiliserait pas mon nom pour me tuer !

Pendant qu'il poursuivait, je réfléchissais sérieusement à l'option, pesant le pour et le contre.

-Pourquoi avez-vous tenu à me rencontrer ?

-Pour vous sauver et vous aider dans l'enquête !

-Ce n'était donc pas pour arrêter Kira ? Interroge-t-il, réellement piqué cette fois.

-Et bien, oui, par extension, mais bon…votre vie ne se limite pas à Kira, vous savez ?

-Hum…Ensuite, comment fonctionne votre don ?

-Euh, vous le savez déjà, non ?

-Oui, c'est vrai. En vérité, je serais curieux de savoir _comment_ vous arrivez à savoir ? Comment les informations vous apparaissent-elles de nulle part de cette façon ? Avouez que cela est fascinant.

Il me scrutait à nouveau de ses grand yeux noirs, le pouce sur la bouche, envahi par une curiosité presque malsaine de vouloir tout savoir. Rah et cette montre !

-Et bien, je touche, je ressens, je vois…C'est comme j'avais des voix et des images qui défilent dans mon esprit et me délivrent des indices, des informations qu'il me faut en permanence trier et interpréter pour ne garder que le nécessaire. Parfois, elles m'arrivent sans que je ne les ais provoquées.

-Très intéressant. Vous est-il déjà arrivé de vous tromper ?

-Et bien, oui. Vu que mon interprétation est objective et que l'erreur est humaine, il m'arrive de me tromper. Mais c'est très rare, je veux dire. Il est impossible que je me trompe sur quelque chose concernant Kira. Je ne délivrerais pas une information qui ne soit pas tangible.

-Je vois. Et vous est-il arrivé de…ne plus rien voir ? De ne plus recevoir d'informations ?

J'hésitai à nouveau longuement sur la question. Ne sachant quoi répondre. Il serait possible qu'après mon intervention, mon supposé don devienne inutile, puisque les évènements auraient tant changé qu'il me serait impossible de prédire quoique ce soit. Il me fallait jouer la carte de la prudence.

-Oui. J'ai même cru une fois le perdre définitivement. Je ne comprends pas son fonctionnement, donc je ne pourrai savoir quand ni comment il pourrait s'arrêter un jour et recommencer deux mois plus tard par exemple. J'espère que cela ne m'arrivera pas pendant l'enquête.

-Hum…et bien. Tout cela est bien peu…

-Ryûzaki ! L'interrompis-je en me levant –il sursauta à nouveau, pris au dépourvu. Je vais vous donner mon nom. Mon vrai nom, murmurai-je. Cependant, si vous ne trouvez rien à mon sujet, je vous jure que cela ne sera pas de mon fait. Et je vous prie de bien croire à cette vérité.

-Dans la mesure du possible, je suis prêt à vous croire, répliqua-t-il doucement. Votre cœur dira la vérité, lui.

Je m'approchai à pas lents et, anxieuse, penchait mon visage près du sien. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade et je commençai à respirer par petits coups. Mon nez ne devait être qu'à une dizaine de centimètres du sien. Il resta de marbre, ses yeux fixés dans les miens et je crus m'enfoncer dans l'abîme. Son souffle chaud s'égarait sur mon visage et je me pris même à penser que c'était agréable.

Finalement, je penchai à son oreille, mes lèvres à quelques millimètres et lorsque ma joue frôla la sienne, je fus parcourue d'un long frisson. « Je m'appelle Alix Rosenfield. »

Puis, les jambes flageolantes, je me retournai rapidement vers le fauteuil et m'y laissai tomber comme une masse. _Maintenant, ça passe ou ça casse._

-Eh bien…voilà qui est surprenant, lança-t-il soudainement.

-Oui, je sais. Mais je ne savais plus quoi répondre. Je veux vraiment que vous me fassiez confiance. Et moi je vous fais assez confiance pour vous donner mon nom.

Il ne tourna alors de nouveau vers l'ordinateur et pendant un long moment, resta très concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Je ne voyais rien de ce qu'il faisait, l'écran étant de profil par rapport à moi. Puis enfin, il se tourna vers moi, le visage inexpressif, mon cœur se mit à battre à un rythme effréné et son verdict tomba.

-Bien que toute cette histoire reste étrange et mystérieuse, je ne peux nier le fait que vous m'ayez dit la vérité au sujet de votre véritable nom. (Il fit une pause pendant laquelle je restai stupéfiée) Je vous remercie. Je pense pouvoir vous faire un peu mieux confiance à présent. Et je suis désormais prêt à travailler avec vous.

-Et pour vous prouver de nouveau ma bonne foi, L, je vous promets qu'une fois l'enquête terminée, je vous raconterais tout.

-(Il me transperça du regard, l'air impatient) Tout ? Hum, vous me rendez la tâche difficile. Vous venez de me donner une raison supplémentaire pour terminer l'affaire au plus vite.

Il laissa glisser un sourire léger et ingénu et nous rîmes brièvement en chœur, soulagés.

Je me reportai mon attention sur les feuilles et en mis certaines de côtés. Il me regarda faire, yeux grands ouverts, pouce aux lèvres, intrigué et brûlant à nouveau d'impatience de savoir. Puis, ayant fini le tri, je relevai les yeux et vis que j'accaparais toute son attention.

-Alors, votre verdict, Mlle Alex ?

-J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La bonne : les enquêteurs Yagami, Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi et Ukita sont des personnes d'extrême confiance. Vous pouvez compter sur eux. Ils ont un grand sens de la justice, particulièrement Yagami. Ils sont prêts à risquer leur vie pour boucler l'affaire.

Il prit leur feuille et les observa attentivement, comme s'il mémorisait toutes les informations les concernant. J'attendis qu'il termine avant de poursuivre sur la mauvaise nouvelle.

-Et cette feuille, c'est la mauvaise nouvelle : je suspecte la famille Kitamura, mais également la famille Yagami…

-Les deux familles surveillées par Bill Jefferson. Kira se trouve-t-il parmi eux ?

-Je le pense. Cependant, reste à le prouver et laissez-moi vous dire que les caméras ne seront que d'une utilité limitée.

-Vous savez déjà que je comptais installer les caméras à la seconde même où j'y ai pensé ? S'exclama-t-il, surpris que je lui aie coupé l'herbe sous les pieds.

-Je me suis approchée de vous et je vous ai même frôlé tout à l'heure, vous vous souvenez ?

-Impressionnant…quand cesserez-vous de m'étonner ?

-Cela ne dépend que de vous ! Plaisantai-je.

Un sourire léger glissa à nouveau sur ses lèvres pleines. Je songeai un bref instant à tout ce qu'il avait mangé et me demandait à quel point elles devraient être sucrées. Mon dieu ! Je me retins in extremis de secouer la tête pour chasser une pensée embarrassante. J'avais songé à les goûter avec mes propres lèvres ! Un frisson m'avait alors soudainement parcourue à nouveau. Ah ! Je suis irrécupérable : L compte sur moi pour travailler, et moi je me laisse aller à des pensées malsaines en sa présence et en le regardant droit dans les yeux ! Vraiment, irrécupérable !

-Mlle Alex ? Vous dîtes qu'elles ne seront que d'une utilité limitée, mais elles serviront quand même à apprendre quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh…euh…Oui, mais vous ne devez pas l'utiliser maintenant. Pour l'instant, nous devons absolument nous concentrer sur les agents du FBI. Si tout se passe bien, nous coincerons Kira en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire !

-Comment ? Aussi facilement ?

-Oui oui, mais il faudra absolument m'écouter et prendre mes avertissements en compte. Il faut que tout soit parfait, jusque dans les moindres détails, à la seconde près. N'utilisez pas encore les caméras.

-Bien, ce soir, Watari doit s'entretenir avec les agents, et moi aussi par le biais d'un ordinateur, afin de leur donner leurs nouvelles identités et de nouveaux ordres. Je vous invite à observer. Cependant, vous comprendrez que le fait que je veuille tout de même faire surveiller toutes les familles et tous les enquêteurs. Il me faut être sûr.

-Aucun problème, mais il nous faudra nous entretenir vous et moi avec Bill Jefferson. Sans lui, il nous sera impossible de piéger Kira, je le sais.

-Bien. Si vous le voulez bien, commençons à peaufiner notre plan. Comme vous le dîtes, je souhaite également qu'il soit parfait et qu'il n'y ait aucune perte humaine à déplorer.

Plus tard

J'étais épuisée mentalement. Le moindre neurone de mon cerveau ne pouvait plus fournir aucun effort concluant et même toutes les sucreries du monde offertes par L n'y changeaient rien ! Cependant, il nous fallait encore parler à Penber. Il nous fallait être précis. Autrement dit, il me fallait encore tenir le coup !

D'ailleurs, L et moi étions en ce moment même assis devant les ordinateurs, depuis des heures pour plus de précision, et observions l'entretien entre les douze agents américains du FBI dans une chambre d'hôtel loin d'ici et Watari, camouflé, présentant également l'écran montrant le L distinctif du plus grand détective du monde. Il était tard le soir et Watari finissait actuellement la réunion et s'apprêtait à conclure.

-Même si vous possédez à présent de nouvelles identités, évitez tout de même de montrer vos badges approuvant votre appartenance au FBI. Restez très discrets et ne vous faîtes surtout pas surprendre. Souvenez-vous bien de tout ce que nous venons de dire. Vous pouvez disposer, termina-t-il en s'inclinant.

Les agents s'inclinèrent également tout en présentant leur respects à L par le biais le la caméra de l'ordinateur.

-**Bill Jefferson **! Appela L avant qu'il ne parte.

Celui-ci mit un moment avant de se rappeler qu'il s'agissait de sa couverture. Il se retourna et revint devant l'engin. Mon cœur se mit à nouveau à battre plus fort, comme à chaque fois que quelque chose d'important se passait.

-Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

-**J'ai à m'entretenir encore avec vous au sujet d'une chose importante. D'après votre rapport et nos propres informations, nous avons des raisons de croire que les deux familles que vous avez surveillées sont suspectes.**

-Vraiment ? S'exclama-t-il. Kira se trouverait parmi eux ?

-**C'est une hypothèse**, précisa L. **À présent, écoutez-moi bien, vous représentez à présent un atout majeur dans cette enquête. Grâce à vous, nous pourrions découvrir l'identité du tueur surnommé Kira. Le filet se referme, Mr Jefferson.**

-Je suis prêt à tout, je vous écoute. Que dois-je faire ?

-**Demain, Light Yagami, que vous surveillez actuellement, a prévu une sortie à Spaceland avec sa petite amie. Le départ se fera en milieu de matinée et le couple prendra pour moyen de transport un bus. Il vous faudra les suivre mais vous faire le plus discret possible et vous fondre dans le décor. Il se peut que Light Yagami remarque votre stratagème et trouvera sûrement un moyen pour vérifier votre identité. Montrez-lui votre faux badge montrant que vous appartenez au FBI.**

-Mais, n'est-ce pas une mauvaise chose qu'il sache que des agents de FBI enquêtent sur lui, s'il est suspecté d'être Kira ?

-**Effectivement, il est notre suspect le plus potentiel. Mais en apprenant cette information, il se peut qu'il se mette à bouger. S'il est Kira, il tentera de se débarrasser de vous et des autres agents. Mais n'ayant votre véritable prénom, vous serez intouchable. Votre visage ne lui suffit pas pour vous tuer. Faîtes-moi confiance.**

-Et ensuite ?

-**Dès que vous pourrez sortir du bus, vous irez rejoindre votre fiancée, Misora Naomi, et lui raconterez ce qu'il s'est passée après nous avoir fait un rapport complet.**

-Comment, ma fiancée, mais…vous savez, elle a quitté le FBI et j'aimerais mieux la garder en dehors de cette histoire.

-**Et je le comprends. Mais sachez que le simple fait qu'elle fasse partie de votre entourage la met déjà en danger. J'ai déjà travaillé avec votre compagne. C'était à Los Angeles, il y a quelques années.**

-Vraiment ? S'étonna Ray.

-**C'est un agent brillant et je regrette qu'elle ait quitté ses fonctions. Mais ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que ses capacités intellectuelles doivent être mises à l'écart. Invitez-la à participer et se faire ses propres idées sur l'affaire. Dîtes-lui également que je pourrais prendre contact très prochainement avec elle.**

-…C'est d'accord, je ne suis pas pour, mais si cela peut nous permettre de capturer Kira, je le ferai, répliqua-t-il avec une détermination farouche.

-**Je vous remercie. Suivez bien à la lettre tout ce que je vous ai dit. Nous reprendrons contact demain. Fin de la conversation.**

-Bien, à demain, termina-t-il en s'inclinant puis en saluant à nouveau Watari qui reprit lui aussi la direction de notre hôtel.

L se tourna finalement vers moi tout en entamant un bonbon à sucer, l'air satisfait.

-Les pièces continuent d'avancer sur l'échiquier, dit-il. Nous ferons bientôt échec et mat si tout ce que vous m'avez dit se passe exactement comme prévu et se révèle vrai. N'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il avec cet entrain caractéristique lorsqu'il mangeait et trépignait d'impatience et d'excitation.

-…

-Mlle Roseshield ? Mlle ?

J'entendais sa voix, même si j'avais les yeux fermés, mais elle me semblait si lointaine…Si atténuée…Vraiment, je voulais lui répondre que j'étais là, que je l'écoutais, que je comprenais ce qu'il disait, mais mes lèvres refusaient de bouger. J'essayai encore et encore. En vain…je n'avais même plus la force de mouvoir, bouger mes lèvres et soulever mes paupières. Et tout mon corps était si endolori et ankylosé, comme si j'avais enchaîné courbatures sur courbatures. Le pire, c'était mon dos : en petites miettes.

Je suis si pathétique ! Et L qui est si enthousiaste, si heureux de savoir qu'il va bientôt coffrer le plus grand meurtrier du monde, son alter-ego. Et aussi celui qui aurait pu devenir son meilleur ami…L, vraiment, je suis pressée que ça se finisse moi aussi ! Mais, comprends-moi, je suis si fatiguée…

-…L…

J'entendis sa chaise grincer légèrement et je sentis une chaleur se rapprocher de moi. Ça y est, ça me revient, j'ai froid, si froid…La clim a marché toute la journée dans le bureau et j'ai été si préoccupée que j'ai mis de côté le fait que j'avais froid.

Soudain, son souffle sucré et chaleureux s'égara sur mon visage une nouvelle fois et me rappela la sensation agréable qu'elle me procurait. Son visage doit être si près du mien en ce moment. Un frisson parcourut encore une fois mon corps frigorifié qui sentit une chaleur s'intensifier depuis l'intérieur, mais d'aucun recours contre le froid environnant.

-Elle s'est endormie, L'entendis-je murmurer. Je dois vous demander de me pardonner, Demoiselle Alex, j'avais oublié que vous aviez besoin de repos, après cette horrible nuit et cette journée à travailler sans relâche.

Comment, je suis endormie ? Mais non, L, je t'entends, vraiment…Je ne suis pas encore endormie ! Ou du moins, presque…je sens mon esprit s'enliser et se troubler au fur et à mesure que les minutes passent. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à comprendre ce qui se passe, c'est évident.

Il savait que j'étais endormie, et s'adressait à moi, bien qu'en vérité il se parlait à lui-même. Comme s'il prenait note du fait qu'il fallait s'excuser auprès de moi et les raisons évidentes qui m'avaient conduite à m'endormir sans délai, sans même avoir pris encore le dîner.

La chaleur qu'il émanait se rapprocha encore plus.

-…L…

-Hum…Rêve-t-elle de moi ? (Il fit une pause pendant laquelle je sentis son regard sur mon corps avachi dans le fauteuil, ma tête tombant sur mon épaule) Oh, je comprends, elle a froid. Elle a la chair de poule.

Je l'entendis se lever de sa chaise et le sentis se pencher sur moi, puis, sa main douce et brûlante, à l'odeur sucrée et masculine, se glisser sur ma nuque et relever ma tête en bonne position le plus délicatement possible. Quand il tenta de retirer sa main il remarqua qu'elle allait retomber dans la même mauvaise position, et n'eut d'autre choix que de continuer à tenir ma tête, sa paume chaleureuse collée à ma joue et ses doigts sur mon oreille et enfoncés dans mes cheveux attachés en désordre.

-Impossible de la réveiller. Et puis je ne peux me le permettre.

Arrivait-il souvent à L de parler tout seul ?

-Elle est glacée. Il faut la mettre au lit, hum…

Il fit une nouvelle pause pendant laquelle je le sentis passer ses bras fins et chauds autour de mon buste et de ma taille pour me remettre en position assise, et non avachie sur le côté. Son souffle se perdait à présent dans ma nuque et son corps m'envoyait de la chaleur, comme si un feu s'était trouvé à quelques centimètres de moi à peine.

-Je me demande si je serais capable de la soulever. (Cette fois, son bras droit se déplaça jusque sous mes jambes, au niveau des genoux.) Ngh.

À ce moment-là, je le sentis tendre ses muscles à l'extrême et je devinai même son visage crispé sous l'effort, les dents serrées, et en même temps me soulever d'un coup, le forçant à se redresser complètement. Il tangua une ou deux secondes sur ses pieds, cherchant son équilibre, puis il resserra ses bras autour de moi et me remonta au niveau de son torse.

-Ça peut encore aller, dit-il d'une voix un peu étranglée et essoufflée. Je vous pensais un peu plus lourde ma chère.

Ainsi collée contre lui, sa chaleur se propagea instantanément en moi et son odeur divine emplit complètement mes narines, balayant tout le reste. Je savais que ma tête reposait à présent sur son épaule tendre et mes deux bras sur moi, et non pendant dans le vide.

Il fit quelques pas, lentement d'abord, puis quand il fut plus sûr de lui, accéléra le pas. Son cœur accéléra lui aussi rapidement pour répondre à l'effort. Un cœur qui battait extrêmement fort. Il m'aurait suffi de coller ma tête à sa jambe pour en sentir les battements me semblait-il. Sa chaleur me faisait un bien fou.

De temps en temps, son souffle s'égarait sur mon visage avant de repartir tout aussi subitement. Penchait-il la tête sur moi de temps à autre ? Il s'essoufflait de plus en plus vite également. Je le sentis tourner, avancer en diagonale, puis de face, puis marcher à nouveau de profil, pendant je ne sais combien de temps. J'en avais perdu la notion. Et puis, tout à coup, plus rapidement que je ne le pensais, un lit.

Mon dos, après un bref instant de vide, heurta brusquement un matelas excessivement moelleux. Je reconnus mon propre lit de la suite. Il avait réussi à faire tout le chemin sans même faire une pause, avec un poids mort comme le mien dans ses bras.

La seconde d'après, je sentis le coin du lit d'enfoncer subitement, j'en conclu qu'il devait s'y être assis, à bout de force. À écouter son souffle, je dirais qu'il est éreinté.

-J'ai bien fait de vous ramener, Watari n'en aurait probablement pas eu le courage.

Je gémis doucement et il eut un léger rire amusé en l'entendant. Puis soudain, le frottement des tissus m'apprit qu'il s'était relevé du lit. Un moment après, je sentis des mains s'affairer sur mes pieds et m'enlever une à une mes converses avec une extrême délicatesse. Puis, il fit glisser les draps et la couverture en dessous de moi avant de les plaquer sur toute l'étendue de mon corps jusque mon visage, ses mains effleurant la surface dudit corps à chaque instant avec légèreté.

-Dormez bien, Mlle Alex, souffla-t-il à mon oreille en retirant gracieusement l'élastique de mes cheveux avant de le poser sur la table de chevet.

Il souleva ma tête au niveau de la nuque pour placer mes cheveux mon épaule et me reposa tout aussi doucement. Plus aucun bruit de ne parvint pendant quelques instants, puis tout à coup, une main attrapa une de mes mèches de cheveux et l'enroula autour de son doigt, comme pour refaire la boucle. Puis il amena la boucle plus près de lui, à en juger par le léger tiraillement.

-Hum… Fit-il avec l'intonation d'un appréciateur oenologue humant un bon vin. Fraise.

Au moment même où j'entendis des pas m'informer qu'il s'éloignait, je sombrai enfin dans le sommeil des justes.

Je n'avais pas cessé de mentir pour essayer de me faire une place à ses côtés. Et aujourd'hui, je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était qu'en lui racontant la vérité que j'avais obtenu sa confiance.

_En tout cas, une chose est sûre : une fois toute cette histoire terminée, je lui raconterais toute la vérité, et je comprendrais qu'il ne veuille plus de moi parce qu'en fin de compte je n'ai jamais eu de pouvoir._

_Parce, contrairement à moi, L n'a jamais menti. Et lorsqu'il m'a fait comprendre qu'il prendrait soin de moi…là encore il ne m'avait pas menti. Ce soir en est la preuve._

**Fin du Chapitre-4**

Bon, ben voilà, bon sang, un grand bond dans cette histoire ! Oh, et puis faut que je me dépêche d'écrire la suite !! Argh ! Et avec la rentrée et tous mes retards en fic ! Aaaaargh ! ***s'arrache les cheveux*** Heeeeelp !

RAR : Merci mille fois !!!

Polyne : Merci pour la review et les compliments ^^, et je suis d'accord avec toi, il y en a peu en français et c'est ce qui m'a donné l'envie d'en écrire une. Même en anglais on en tombe pas souvent sur des fics de bonne qualité je trouve.

Bref, ça va être difficile pour elle de prévoir ensuite, comme elle commence à s'en rendre compte dans ce chapitre. D'ailleurs, pour moi aussi ça va devenir difficile d'écrire, loool !

En résumé, encore merci.

Cassouminette : Toujours fidèle au poste, ouf ! J'espère que ce chapitre était croustillant !

ète : Lol, oui, j'ai remarqué que L était un peu plus tendre dans mon histoire, mais j'espère ne pas trop m'éloigner de lui quand même. Je veux à tout prix garder le vrai personnage parce que c'est si rare de un, et puis ça gâche la fic s'il est un tant soit peu OOC. J'espère que ce chapitre ne s'éloigne pas trop non plus donc. J'ai essayé de faire comprendre que tout ce qu'il faisait n'était que pure politesse et gentillesse et non tendresse (encore ?).

Elyon : Merci merci merci ! Et en ce qui concerne L, huuuuum, suspens suspens, lol.

Kurama-sesshomaru : Coucou ma chériiiiiiiie ! Merci encore de me soutenir, souvent quand j'écris je pense à toi qui attends toutes mes fics et mes histoires en stand-by, ainsi que toutes celles qui restent encore à publier…Bref, merci d'être simplement là et de toujours me laisser une review aussi fidèlement à chaque fois, ça me tient beaucoup à cœur ^^. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez en fait.

Sinon, ben la suite de Tenshi, j'y travaille, je te jure ! Elle est bel et bien entamée, t'inquiète et encore merci pour tes conseils. Je travaille également à ta correction en ce moment (tellement de choses à faire, rah, c'est ça qui me fait perdre mes cheveux ma belle !)

L pas encore amoureux, en effet, loool, mais garde espoir ! Oui, elle est très fan, ce ne sont pas des vrais sentiments, c'est bien que tu le remarques. Mais pas d'inquiétude, ce genre de sentiments, en plus en contact comme ça avec elle, vont vite se transformer, c'est évident, lol. Tu vise toujours juste ! (Si tu as déjà deviné tout le scénario, dis-le, comme ça je m'épargne la peine d'écrire, snif !)

Bizzzzz et à bientôt, j'espère ne pas t'avoir déçu encore une fois avec ce chapitre que j'ai eu plaisir mais du mal à écrire, lol !

Marine : Loool, ok, tout le monde, merci à Marine ne m'avoir sonné la cloche et m'avoir pressé pour mettre la suite, car la voici, lol ! Donc, voilà, et excuse-moi encore pour mon retard, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura satisfaite ^^.


	5. Contacts

Bon, ben…ça devait arriver, désolée, premier retard sur cette histoire…Vraiment je vous demande pardon. Le début de l'année scolaire avait bien commencé pour moi et tout d'un coup le boulot m'est retombé dessus ! Bref, je suis vacances pour deux semaines maintenant donc je vais essayer de m'avancer sur les chapitres afin de me faire pardonner.

Merci de nouveau à Moonlight pour la correction de ce chapitre. Elle m'a aussi fait hurler de rire par ses commentaires lors de la correction, lol.

Bonne lecture et surtout **BONNE ANNEE **!

**Chapitre-5**

**Les contacts**

Le lendemain, dès le réveil, je me mettai en position assise. J'avais lourdement dormi, mais pas assez apparemment, vu que j'avais encore très sommeil. Je me frottai les yeux, étirai mes bras en baillant avant de me dépêcher à la douche.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais en converses, jean et en tee-shirt style J-rock et les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval haute, sur le chemin pour aller à la salle à manger. J'eus un peu de mal au début, vu que je m'étais réveillée il y a peu, mais la douche devait m'avoir rendu grandement service.

Lorsque j'arrivai, je ne croisai personne. Un coup d'oeil au micro-onde : Quoi ?! 10H12 ?! Personne ne m'a réveillée, bon sang ! Je commençai à ouvrir le frigo dans l'espoir qu'il resterait une bouteille de lait. Je ne pouvais pas être plus chanceuse, le frigo était plein à ras bord de toute sorte de nourriture.

Lorsque je me relevai, la bouteille à la main, j'entendis un léger rire. Je sursautai et me retournai : Watari…

-Watari, arrêtez de me faire peur !

(Nouveau rire.) –Bonjour, Mlle. Pardonnez-moi, Miss Roseshield. Je dois dire que votre féroce appétit m'a quelque peu amusé.

-Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser. C'est moi qui ai l'air la plus suspecte sursauter et à être surprise dès que je rencontre quelqu'un. Il n'empêche, vu que je ne peux nier « mon féroce appétit », reste-t-il quelque chose à manger ?

† … †

Cette fois, avant d'entrer dans la salle de travail, je pris soin de frapper à la porte ouverte. Je rougissai déjà avant même de le voir, simplement en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé hier. Ce côté protecteur, voir tendre m'était tout à fait nouveau et étranger. Ou peut-être que la galanterie faisait tout simplement partie de lui.

Je me fais des films…

-Oui, Watari ? Demanda-t-il sans se retourner.

Le simple son feutré et velours de sa voix fit bondir mon cœur dans ma poitrine. Je me sentais embarrassée. Bien que ce qu'il s'était passé était plus que dérisoire. Serais-je morte de crise cardiaque s'il m'avait embrassée ? Cette simple pensée produit un frisson qui me secoua tout le corps.

Sachant que j'avais eu l'autorisation d'entrer, je m'avançai dans la pièce. Il était de trois quart dos à moi, accroupi sur une chaise informatique. Une main sur la souris et l'autre sous son menton, ainsi que le coude appuyé sur la table de travail, toujours aussi envahie de papiers blancs divers.

-Bonjour, L.

Lorsqu'il se retourna en utilisant la chaise avec flegme et indifférence, j'eus une déception que je ne compris pas.

-Bien le bonjour, Miss Roseshield, m'accueillit-il avec le fantôme d'un sourire. Avez-vous bien dormi ?

Tu fais bien de le demander. La déception s'atténua.

-Admirablement bien, merci. Je voulais d'ailleurs vous remercier et…vous demander pardon pour hier soir. Vous aviez besoin de mon aide et c'est un total manque de…professionnalisme.

-Ce n'est rien. Watari n'aurait pas été capable de vous porter et je vous ai surmenée hier. Vous n'êtes pas entraînée à suivre mon rythme, c'est bien normal.

Devais-je faire comme si je ne savais pas qu'il m'avait portée ?

-V-vraiment ? Je…pardon, je devais vraiment être très lourde. Vous avez dû avoir beaucoup de mal et…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je signalerai le jour où vous aurez mangé trop de sucrerie.

Hein ?

Un ange passa. Soudain, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire franc aussi rapidement qu'elles redevinrent à leur place. J'éclatai alors soudainement de rire à sa piètre tentative d'humour pourtant si mignonne.

Puis soudain, ses yeux s'éclairèrent, comme s'il se souvenait d'une chose.

-À ce sujet, j'ai reçu ce matin une chose très intéressante. Je ne m'y suis pas attardé longtemps encore mais je pensais en parler avec vous afin d'avoir votre avis sur la question.

-Serait-ce les choses laissées par six prisonniers morts aujourd'hui ?

-Effectivement. Vos visions s'améliorent de jour en jour, à ce que je vois. Ce qu'ils ont laissé est très intéressant, ce n'était encore jamais arrivé avant. Je pense que Kira veut tenter quelque chose. Soit de nous parler, soit de tester.

Il me fit ensuite part de toutes ses hypothèses et théories concernant les tests. Un message parlant de la peur de Kira ? Le criminel aurait-il fait ça de sa propre volonté ? Kira peut tuer de tellement de façons…Contrôlerait-il les actions avant la mort ? Et plus important que tout, dans quel objectif ?

-Ma foi, dis-je, cela fait beaucoup, beaucoup de questions.

-Je ne vous mets nullement la pression, Mlle Alix. Nous sommes, après tout, des êtres humains et de ce fait, imparfaits.

-Pas d'inquiétude, j'ai la réponse à la plupart de vos questions.

À nouveau la petite lueur d'impatience, de curiosité et d'excitation se vit voir. Je réprimai un sourire.

-Il s'agit en effet de tests. Kira sait déjà qu'il est suivi et il fait cela dans le but de savoir jusqu'où et comment il peut se débarrasser de ses adversaires. Il découvre ses limites, en quelque sorte.

Je m'assis dans le même fauteuil qu'hier soir, pour me mettre plus à l'aise face à son regard scrutateur.

-Kira a ainsi découvert que, jusqu'à une certaine extension, il pouvait contrôler les actions de sa victime avant qu'elle ne meure. Quelle que soit la cause de sa mort, et pas seulement les crises cardiaques, soit dit en passant. Cependant, les victimes qui n'ont pu accomplir ce qu'il commandait avant de mourir ont simplement succombé à une crise cardiaque. C'est comme ça qu'il peut mesurer l'étendue de ses pouvoirs.

-Mais, sans quel but ?

-Dans le but de se préparer à l'avenir. Apprendre à se défendre avec tous ses moyens. Il s'apprête à lancer une sorte de contre-attaque, L. Il veut se débarrasser de son espion et prépare son plan en prenant en compte toutes les possibilités que lui offre son pouvoir destructeur.

-Bill Jefferson serait-il en danger ? Se demanda-t-il en reportant son attention sur les ordinateur.

Je savais ce qu'il se demandait alors : aurions-nous fait une erreur quelque part ? Typique d'un génie parano, maniaque et méticuleux.

-Kira ne pourra obtenir le vrai nom des agents du FBI puisque nous avons paré la possibilité qu'il puisse avoir les vrais. Ils sont donc en sécurité pour l'instant, rassurai-je.

-Qu'en est-il de ce que les victimes du test ont laissé ? Signifient-ils quelque chose ?

-Ils n'ont pas grande importance, lançai-je d'un air sombre, si ce n'est que Kira fait ses tests en jouant avec la vie d'autrui. Une des victimes est morte dans les toilettes, comme prévu. Le dessin n'a rien à voir avec Kira, pour la deuxième victime. Enfin, le message n'est qu'un ramassis d'inutilités, mis à part le message que l'on peut y déchiffrer.

Il écarquilla les yeux, l'air plus choqué qu'étonné cette fois-ci.

-Alix Roseshield. Votre pouvoir est impressionnant. Vous n'avez absolument rien omis. Je n'ai presque plus le besoin de travailler sur nos trouvailles à vous entendre. Nous en venons aux mêmes conclusions, si ce n'est que vous apportez des informations inestimables, impossible à obtenir, à moins d'être Kira lui-même.

Encore avec cette histoire ?

-L, je ne suis pas Kira, pour l'amour du ciel, où aurai-je pu trouver le temps de faire tous ces meurtres ? En dormant ? Lançai-je avec un air un peu irrité.

-Je le sais, les preuves vont de plus en plus en votre sens. J'ai regardé la caméra toute la nuit. Vous avez à peine bougé durant votre sommeil. Et vous n'avez fait que vous préparer et manger avant de me rejoindre ce matin. Il est évident qu'aucun de vos gestes n'était suspect et aie pu avoir un quelconque rapport avec ces victimes.

…

Légère pause pendant laquelle il me déchiffrait à nouveau du regard.

Ça relève presque du voyeurisme, ça, officiellement, non ? (clin d'œil à toi, Moonlight)

-Je suppose que vous avez déjà déchiffré le message ? demandai-je de but en blanc, ne sachant quelle réaction adopter face à sa paranoïa cette fois.

-En effet.

-Oubliez-le pour l'instant, nous y reviendrons après la capture de notre suspect numéro… ?

-1, répondit-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire, auquel je répondis, soulagée.

-Kira voulait également nous détourner de ses actions…physiques. Comme je vous l'ai dit hier soir, il va bouger _aujourd'hui_.

-Vous voulez parler de Yagami Raito, précisa-t-il.

-Oui, c'est ça. Quelle heure est-il, d'ailleurs ?

-12h02, répondit le plus grand génie du monde.

12h02. Ca veut dire que le criminel du bus est mort il y a 17 minutes à 11h45. J'imagine que « Bill Jefferson » nous appellera après le déjeuner, après en avoir parlé à sa fiancée, comme promis. Dans une semaine exactement, Light fera en sorte de piéger Penber dans un train avant de le tuer. J'avais donc encore une semaine pour préparer un plan parfait avec L avant de coincer Light le plus tôt possible.

Bien sûr, il était trop tard pour renverser le sablier et faire en sorte que ses quelques fans l'oublient rapidement. Il aura tout de même marqué les esprits. Mais à partir de là, les victimes seront considérablement réduites. Et il aura suffisamment marqué le monde pour que la criminalité baisse également.

Tout du moins, juste un peu, pendant un moment. Quelques petites années peut-être. Quelques petites vacances pour L en perspective.

-À quoi songez-vous ? Demanda L, poussé par sa curiosité, tout en pianotant sur les ordinateurs.

-À notre plan pour coincer Kira.

-Visiblement, le fait que je vous ramène au lit hier soir et de ce fait, augmenté le contact physique avec vous nous as incroyablement rendus service, fit-il remarquer.

-Oui…il faut dire que nous passons beaucoup de temps en présence l'un de l'autre maintenant.

-Que se passera-t-il si les contacts physiques sont plus fréquents ? Questionna-t-il d'un air absent. Vos visions continueront-elle à s'améliorer sans cesse ?

-S-sûrement…Je n'ai jamais vraiment fait ce genre…d'expérience avant. Dans le but de savoir si ça marcherait, je veux dire. Je n'ai jamais eu aucune raison de faire ça.

Mon dieu ? Avais-je mal entendu ou il avait parlé « d'augmenter les contacts physiques » ? À vrai dire, non seulement ça ne me rendra pas plus intelligente, mais aura au contraire pour effet de m'embrouiller…et de me faire littéralement fondre au moindre contact.

-D'un autre côté, je prends également le risque que vos visions ne concentrent, non plus que ce que je fais, mais uniquement sur moi, c'est cela ?

-Euh…oui…effectivement, si on prend les choses sous cet angle.

-Voyez, je comprends certaines choses aussi. Sans pouvoir, lança-t-il comme s'il se sentait exclu d'être le seul à ne pas avoir de pouvoir fantastique entre Kira et moi.

Si tu savais.

-Oui, enfin…Pour moi, une telle intelligence, ça relève du pouvoir pour moi, vous savez ?

Je réussi à nouveau à lui arracher l'ombre d'un sourire…qui disparut presque aussitôt.

Soudain, il s'arrêta de pianoter et tourna son attention vers moi en faisant tourner sa chaise informatique. Il était toujours assis façon L. Bizarrement, je le trouvais plus charismatique que s'il avait simplement eu les jambes croisées, me faisant face, assis dans sa chaise.

-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, savez-vous ? Faisons un test, proposa-t-il avec enthousiasme.

-Qu-quel genre de test ?

-Nous allons vérifier dans quel sens peut aller votre pouvoir selon la fréquence et l'intensité des contacts physiques.

.Dieu !

-Prenez ma main, lança-t-il en me présentant sa main droite après avoir avancé sa chaise.

-Eu-euh…

Je glissai la mienne sur la sienne, tandis qu'il amenait son pouce gauche à sa bouche, l'air impatient de déjà obtenir un résultat. Je fus aussitôt envahie par une sensation d'électrochoc bénin en le laissant serrer ma main dans sa paume délicieusement brûlante. Cette fois, c'était vraiment décidé, je ne me lave plus cette main.

Son regard était fixé sur mon visage avec une telle intensité que je me retrouvais à éviter ses yeux sombres comme la nuit. Je toussotai nerveusement en apportant mon poing gauche à ma bouche.

-Alors, quelque chose vous parvient-il ? Questionna-t-il avec un ton digne d'un médecin m'auscultant.

-N-non, fus-je obligée de répondre.

Il sembla réfléchir encore un moment, toujours en tenant ma main et en appuyant régulièrement son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure, comme un tic. Si mignon et sexy à la fois !

Soudain, il rapprocha encore sa chaise et au lieu de tenir ma main, se mit à tenir mon bras de sorte à ce que tout son bras soit collé au mien. Je fis de même et résistai l'envie de laisser reposer mon bras après l'avoir maintenu en l'air immobile aussi longtemps.

Quelques minutes passèrent, nos corps figés l'un en face de l'autre.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau, les yeux toujours fixés sur mon visage.

Je n'avais pas le choix, il me fallait trouver une excuse, où je risquais je me trahir. Ne rien répondre contredirait ma logique.

-Vous êtes né le jour d'Halloween d'après ce que je peux voir, répondis-je avec un sourire jovial un peu forcé.

-…Je vois, répondit-il d'un bloc, l'air de ne pas être satisfait. Levez-vous, je vous prie. Je vous demande également de m'excuser pour ces contacts rapprochés. Votre pouvoir m'intrigue réellement. Il est fantastique !

J'obéis, et la seconde même où je me redressai je le sentis me presser contre son torse. Sa chaleur m'envahit aussitôt tout entière. Un bras m'entourait au niveau du milieu de mon dos et l'autre aux épaules. Pire, il s'était redressé sur toute sa longueur et était maintenant assez grand pour poser son menton sur ma tête.

Son odeur veloutée, masculine, sucrée et un peu enfantine à la fois se diluaient dans une touche étrangement virile et musquée. Il sentait si bon. De si près, l'odeur de propre n'était pas aussi forte et laissait entrevoir d'autres subtilités.

J'étais à la fois trop confuse et heureuse. Il était hors de question que je gaspille cet instant pour question de timidité. Je lui rendis son étreinte avec plus d'entrain que je n'avais voulu révéler. Il ne dit rien ni ne desserra sa douce emprise. Je sentais battre mon cœur à tout rompre et je me demandais ce qu'il devait penser en le sentant battre si fort contre lui. Car, sûr qu'il devait le sentir.

Je prenais de longues respirations silencieuses, la tête fourrée dans son éternel sweet-shirt blanc afin de mémoriser les moindres détails de ce moment : son odeur surtout, sa chaleur, ses mains, son délicat toucher. Lui qui refusait tout contact physique, il ne pouvait y avoir plus heureuse que moi sur terre en ce moment.

Soudain, je laissai échapper un soupir de contentement et il se détacha lentement de moi en regardant mes yeux légèrement hagards. Il me tenait toujours par les épaules, était toujours redressé et m'observait plus attentivement que jamais, mais son air semblait inquiet.

-Avez-vous perçu quelque chose cette fois ? Murmura-t-il.

Il y devait y avoir une trentaine de centimètres entre nous, mais j'avais encore la sensation de brûlure sur tout le devant de mon corps ramolli.

-Je trouve que vous avez eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir Watari veillant sur vous toutes ces années. Aujourd'hui encore, il est plus que jamais à votre service. J'aurais aimé avoir quelqu'un comme lui : indispensable. Mais ça, vous le savez déjà, j'imagine.

Un mince sourire nostalgique trancha net son expression inquiète.

Mes yeux plongèrent soudain dans les siens et son sourire se fana lentement. L'atmosphère de la pièce changea brutalement et devint plus suffocante.

Et alors, il se passa une chose à laquelle ni lui ni moi ne comprenions grand chose. Je le regardais, presque implorante, je sentais toujours ses mains brûlantes sur mes épaules et l'air de la climatisation frigorifiant dans mon dos.

Je relevai mes mains et les posai sur ses hanches.

Il était plus grand que moi, ainsi redressé. Encore plus impressionnant.

Ses mains glissèrent sur mes omoplates et il continuait de m'observer avec attention…mais il n'y avait ni méfiance ni curiosité dans son regard. Il semblait aussi perdu que moi. Aussi perdu que s'enchaînait le fil de mes pensées désordonnées.

Je pensais à tout et n'importe quoi.

Mes pensées n'avaient plus de logique. Pourquoi, alors qu'il était à quelques centimètres de moi, je faisais attention à des choses aussi ridicules que sa grandeur ou la climatisation ?

Comment cela se faisait-il ? C'était…

J'avais besoin de le toucher.

Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne m'avait déjà pas relâchée ?

Etais-ce moi ou nous nous étions encore rapprochés ?

Qu'est-ce qui se passe là ?

Mes mains se resserrèrent sur son sweat shirt immaculé tandis que je baissai la tête…Je pensais ses hanches osseuses mais elles étaient…douces, courbées et malléables. C'était une sensation incroyable que de sentir mes doigts s'y presser.

Je relevai les yeux et mon nez frôla son menton. Je sentis son souffle chaud s'égarer sur mon visage puis l'entendis déglutir. Il avait les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes.

Je sentis quelque chose…glisser, s'enfuir, s'échapper en moi. Comme l'eau s'échapperait d'entre mes doigts. Comme si la maîtrise que j'avais sur mon corps s'était échappée de la même façon que la maîtrise de mon esprit.

Je remontai mes mains le long de son dos jusque ses omoplates et le plaquai contre moi avec une tendresse que je ne me connaissais pas. Malgré toutes ses années passées en étant recourbé, la ligne de son dos était parfaite et féline. Masculine.

Je ne reconnaissais pas la sensation qui m'envahissait à cet instant. Tout à l'heure, j'avais reconnu l'euphorie que provoquait mon excitation à son approche, due à mon admiration pour lui. Mais cette fois, c'était quelque chose de plus profondément ancré en moi, de plus lourd et de plus brûlant, consumant. De plus douloureux.

La chaleur passa de son torse à mon buste de façon incroyable, ainsi collée à lui, doucement. Bien que morphologiquement parlant, nous soyons très différents l'un de l'autre, je m'étonnai que l'étreinte soit ainsi harmonieuse.

Je fermai les yeux tandis que ses mains descendirent de mes omoplates à la courbe de mon bassin, en bas de mon dos. Des mains immenses.

Ma tête autrefois nichée dans le creux de son cou se releva légèrement tandis qu'il penchait légèrement la sienne. Nos joues se rejoignirent. Son souffle s'abandonnait maintenant sur mon oreille et dans ma nuque.

Je le serrai plus fort. Le moment était si parfait. Je souhaitai qu'il dure longtemps…longtemps comme une éternité.

Je me sentais si seule. Mais à présent, je me sentais encerclée, en sécurité. Les moments froids de solitude au lycée, dans le bus, dans ma chambre, devant mon ordinateur... me semblaient si lointains maintenant. Je ne me souviens plus de la dernière fois que ma mère m'a embrassée ou que mon père a glissé une main sur ma tête l'espace d'une seconde.

L'émotion troublante que je ressentais au niveau de ma poitrine se renforça et se fit plus douloureuse et profonde. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Je me souviens de la tristesse, du chagrin ou encore de la honte qui prenait forme au même endroit…mais pas de ce sentiment, de toute évidence plus mature.

Ses mains quittèrent le bas de mon dos et ses doigts se posèrent délicatement sous mon menton et sur mes joues, comme si j'eu été en porcelaine. « Mlle Alex ? » appela-t-il. Il éloigna son visage et replongea son regard dans le mien. Il semblait confus. « Mlle Alex ? » Répéta-t-il en cherchant mon regard.

Il s'écarta à distance raisonnable et sa chaleur me quitta instantanément. Je me sentais abandonnée. Mes bras retombèrent mollement le long de mes flancs. Le rêve éveillé fit place à la dure réalité et l'ambiance redevint plus formelle…plus froide.

« Alex ? » Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque mon esprit et la raison semblèrent à nouveau s'infiltrer en moi. J'aurai voulu que ses doigts ne quittent pas mon visage, mais c'était trop tard. « Qu'avez-vous vu ? » Demanda-t-il de façon pressante.

Être dans ses bras était une expérience au-delà de l'agréable et du réconfort. Mais à moins d'être autorisée à le toucher ainsi, cela m'était impossible de la revivre à nouveau. Serais-je assez fourbe pour en profiter à nouveau en prétextant un quelconque bénéfice à mes pouvoirs ? Ne devrais-je pas avoir honte de songer à cette possibilité ?

Un instant, tandis que nous nous contemplions, je l'envisageai sérieusement. Cela ne ferait aucun mal. Personne n'aurait mal. Et ce n'était pas immoral. Nous ne tuions personne.

Oui, mais…et lui ? Et ses sentiments ? Et sa répulsion pour le contact physique avec autrui ?

J'étais vraiment dégueulasse. J'étais égoïste d'envisager cette option. Et oui, c'était moi. J'étais irrattrapable. Irrécupérable. J'aimerais ne pas avoir l'esprit aussi mal tourné. Depuis quand étais-je devenue aussi calculatrice ? Aussi déterminée à obtenir ce que je voulais ? Avais-je toujours été ainsi ?

À moins que nous ne soyons des amis proches, cela serait impossible. Cela prendrait des années. Pourrais-je m'en contenter ?

L'image de ses lèvres entrouvertes me revint en tête. Ne désirais-je pas plus, en réalité ?

C'est ça, il aurait fallu que nous soyons ensemble. Que je sois sa petite amie.

-J'ai vu…Quelque chose d'impossible, annonçai-je en répondant à sa question.

_C'était si inhabituel qu'il aille au contact simplement pour faire un test. Testait-il encore mes pouvoirs ? Y croyait-il seulement encore ? Pensait-il vraiment que j'allais découvrir des informations ?_

_Ou…cherche-t-il autre chose ? Etait-ce un piège ?_

_Qu'en avait-il conclu, qu'en pensait-il ?_

_Qu'avait-il pensé de ces contacts ? Qu'avait-il ressenti ?_

_Avait-il ressenti la même chose que moi ?_

_Moi, je n'en avais pas assez. Comme seule preuve de ce moment : le fantôme du contact de ses doigts sur mon visage, comme un tatouage, comme une marque au fer rouge. Indélébile._

_Je les sentais encore, invisibles, indescriptibles, indicibles. Impossible à prendre et à chérir._

**Fin du Chapitre-5**

Voilà voilà !

Désolée du retard. Quand je pense que je venais de dire que j'allais le publier tous les quinze jours…En tout les cas, cela risque de prendre un petit peu plus de temps qu'avant car j'ai une bêta qui m'a aidé à corriger les anciens chapitres (les trois premiers à vrai dire) et cela m'a pris beaucoup plus de temps que prévu. En plus, je commence à publier cette fic sur d'autres sites alors…ça encore c'est du boulot !

J'espère que ce chapitre-5 est à la hauteur des attentes. En plus c'est le plus long que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent ! (Oui, j'essaye de me faire pardonner) Son écriture m'a également paru difficile. Mais j'étais contente d'arriver à la fin et d'avancer enfin au prochain chapitre, qui sera aussi l'un des plus importants de la série. C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur. C'est dur, lol !

Donc, voilà, je pourrai passer des heures à vous expliquer pourquoi je suis en retard cette fois, mais j'ignore déjà combien de personnes lisent ces notes. Donc pour ceux qui lisent et qui ont de la compassion pour son auteur, sachez que cette année j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes personnels, en plus je passe mon BAC cette année, donc c'était très dure, moralement parlant. J'imagine que vous savez ce que c'est. Mais je me suis accrochée, vous savez (et un grand merci à kurama-sesshomaru et à Moonlight de m'avoir soutenu et encouragé sur ce coup-là). Et me revoilà.

Donc, pour faire bref, comme je me sens mieux, j'ai recommencé à écrire et…voilà, je trouve que le résultat n'est pas plus mal et la suite ne va que s'améliorer. Voilà, merci encore à ceux qui me lisent et me laisse une review. Sachez que je n'abandonne jamais mes fics parce que je n'aime pas faire aux autres ce qu'on me fait à moi. Je sais que je vous ai fait éprouvé de grands retards, mais je n'irai pas jusqu'à vous faire l'affront d'abandonner une histoire aussi entamée. Sachez que je préfère être en retard et être satisfaite de mon chapitre plutôt que bon…vous voyez le genre. Un truc bâclé dont on sent que l'auteur n'avait pas la tête à faire ça ou encore l'esprit ailleurs lorsqu'il écrivait.

Voilà, comme toujours, je promets de m'améliorer, parce que y a que ça de bon !

RAR : Je suis contente, j'ai plein de nouvelles lectrices.

Eidole Shinigami : Alors…la rencontre entre Alix et Light ce sera soit au chapitre suivant, soit au 7e. Je ne sais pas encore exactement comme ça va se passer, surtout concernant Ryuk, mais je vais essayer d'opter pour la situation la plus crédible, en tous les cas.

Je m'excuse de ne poster la réponse à ta reivew que maintenant, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, mais j'ai zappé certains noms. Je ne devais vraiment être fatiguée lorsque j'ai posté.

Cassouminette : Merci de toujours reviewer et désolée de t'avoir oublié pour répondre à ta review concernant le 4e chapitre. Je suis vraiment bête. Merci pour tes compliments et ton soutien en tout ça, ça fait « trop » plaisir. Mdr.

Marine : Lol, oui, L très mignon. Enfin, là, c'est surtout mon point du vue. Mais je l'ai toujours vu comme ça. Un vrai constrate entre le kawai et la maturité XD. Merci pour ta review et désolée de ne pas avoir répondu avant. Et j'espère que dans ce chapitre, tu as un indice concernant leur histoire d'amour ;).

Kurama-Sesshomaru : Seigneur Dieu ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! Je te mentionne dans mes notes et omets de te répondre ?! Quelle amie je fais, franchement ! Vraiment désolée. Sache que tu n'étais pas la seule et j'en suis sincèrement désolée. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

Enfin bref, voilà ta réponse :

Lol, merci encore pour ton soutien (comme je te l'ai déjà et te le dit souvent). Tu as été une vraie amie sur ce coup-là. Encore merci pour tes compliments et bon…tu sais, je le dis à chaque fois, parce qu'à chaque fois t'es un ange de me laisser une review de 3km qui me fait sauter au plafond tellement ça me fait plaisir.

Oui, la confiance évolue, au point qu'il la ramène à son lit. Le lit d'Alix je veux dire, ;), petite perverse XD. Bof, à part ça, je la pèserai dans les 50-55 kg. Soyons réaliste, une fille de son âge, aussi mince soit-elle, devrait faire ce poids-là. La faire plus maigre serait exagéré. Cepandant, L, je dirais à tout hasard qu'il doit peser à peine 15 à 20 kg de plus, donc ça revient presque à supporter ton propre poids. Et crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle, c'est dur !

Alors, Tenshi, le prochain chapitre est pratiquement fini, et devrait arriver avant la St-Valentin si tout se passe bien ^^. Y aura pas autant de romantisme que l'exigera la date mais…bon, c'est un chapitre important quand même.

Non, je ne m'arrache pas les cheveux avec ta fic. Je me les arrache parce que j'ai trop de choses à faire, hé ho ! Lol. Ne t'inquiète pas, ta fic est facile à lire. D'ailleurs, faut que je pense à te les rendre corriger. Continue à bosser dessus, elles méritent vraiment d'être publiées et qu'on y portent attention. Elles partent vraiment de bonnes idées que j'aimerais voir plus souvent développées.

Lol, lol, tu fais encore des suppositions…hum. Donc, ça veut dire qu'il va encore falloir que je te surprenne ! ha-ha ! Et je vais y parvenir, crois-moi ! Car oui, je suis adepte des happy-ends ! Bref, continue à te casser la tête, moi ça me fait plaisir, ça veut dire que tu penses à ma fic, donc à moi XD. Lol. Cela dit, tu n'es jamais très loin de la vérité. Je vois que tu commences à bien me connaître du fond de l'âme.

Mdr. Merci encore pour ton enthousiasme et ton soutien. E j'espère bien que tu ne t'endormiras pas en me lisant ! Parce que dans ce cas-là, envoie-moi une corde, j'aurais raté ma vie ! Lol, encore avec tes fantasmes avec les bishônens, kyaaa ? Tu me fait trop rire. Merci.

Mille merci à toi.

Hé ho ! Tu veux faire mourir L ou quoi ! Lol ! Ne parle pas sans savoir, mdr ! En plus, tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas mort dans ce chapitre ! Mais tu m'as fait bien rire. J'ai halluciné en voyant ta phrase. Désolée, mais sur ce coup-là, t'a vraiment eu faux, mdr.

Allez, à bientôt j'espère et merci de toujours prendre de mes nouvelles. Ca me fait chaud au cour d'avoir de vraies amies. Merci. Je t'adore, comme je te l'ai dit : ne change pas. Tu es parfaite, physiquement et mentalement telle que tu es. Il n'y a pas de raison qu'il en soit autrement. Celui qui dit le contraire…gare à lui, il se pourrait que je fasse utiliser la Death Note à Kira ! Niark Niark Niark *rire démoniaque* !

Allez gros bisous !

Elonia2 : Voilà le chapitre, la réponse à la review et désolée pour le retard des deux. Je suis vraiment irrécupérable ! Pour la fic FF7, Moonlight s'est proposée pour la corriger. Cenpendant, elle est un peu surbookée. Mais si tu es intéressée par d'autres de mes projets à corriger, je t'en prie, fais-le-moi savoir en jetant une œil sur mon profil. Tu sauras ce que je fais exactement. Parce que la pauvre est surbookée en ce moment !

Memelyne : Salut ! Roh là ! C'est pas dans mes habitudes d'oublier de chouchouter mes nouvelle lectrices ! J'ai complètement zappé la moitié des noms pour le RAR. Je m'en excuse et j'espère que tu ne l'as pas trop mal pris, lol.

Merci pour ta review en tout cas et je suis contente que mon histoire t'ai autant accroché ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir. Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour exprimer ma gratitude. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir quand un lecteur dit tout ce que tu me dis. Ca les envoie direct au septième ciel. Je suis satisfaite de mon travail quand je lis ça. Pour moi c'est mission accomplie.

J'espère que j'ai assez bien retranscrit L selon toi, je m'en inquiète beaucoup et j'aimerais bien que tu me donnes ton avis sur la question, puisque c'est ton perso préféré, je pense que tu dois t'y connaître également. Ça te dérangerait, dis ?

Situation incortable, tu l'as dit. Mais c'est la règle des anti-héröines et n'ayant pas de pouvoir, il va falloir qu'elle s débrouille par ses propres moyens pour s'en sortir. Je trouve cela plus intéressant !

J'espère que l'histoire prend une tournure favorable selon toi et qu'elle continuera à être, comme tu dis, « génial » et que je ne vais pas te décevoir dans les prochains chapitres. Tu m'as l'air d'être une lectrice avisée, cela me ferait de la peine de manquer le coche à ce stade de l'histoire, lol.

À la prochaine j'espère et un grand merci pour ton superbe commentaire.

Elo17 : Wow, tu as reviewé sur tous mes chapitres ! Un grand merci !

Encore merci pour tous tes compliments, tes encouragements…de dire ce que tu pensais. De dire que tu l'as aimé surtout. Ca fait beaucoup de bien. On se sent un peu fier de son travail, on a envie de crier au monde entier qu'on fait plaisir aux gens avec le pouvoir des mots. Et même qu'on peut les faire rêver. Pour moi, ça, c'est une vraie reconnaissance, tout ce que tu m'as dit.

Je suis désolée du retard, vraiment. Je ne sais si tu as lu mes explications, mais, sache qu'elles sont sincères. Mais je vais essayer de m'améliorer, c'est promis.

Je pensais vraiment qu'elle n'allait pas plaire à cause d'Alix, du fait qu'elle soit fan de L et qu'elle n'ait pas du tout de pouvoir. Je suis contente qu'elle ait quand même du succès.

Merci encore et à la prochaine j'espère.

Lowana : Merci à toi aussi et je suis contente que tu trouves des ressemblances avec Alix. C'était mon but. Je ne voulais pas d'une Mary-Sue ni d'une fille super incroyable qui était forte et pouvait se sortir de toutes les situations sans une égratignure comme Macgyver. J'aurais pu mais…lol.

Sakura : Merci pour ta review également. Oui, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait beaucoup de slash entre L et Light sur le site, surtout en anglais où l'hétéro prime quand même. Bref, je n'ai rien contre les homos bien sûr, mais c'est juste qu'en lire ou en faire c'est pas ma tasse de thé. Et je dois avouer que j'étais un peu frustrée de ne pas trouver assez de fic hétéro sur le site. Assez pour en faire une moi-même, lol.

Elyon : Excuse-moi encore pour le retard. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira malgré l'attente et que tu ne vas pas me bouder ^^'.

Loupiote07 : Désolée aussi pour le retard. Voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle t'a plu également.

Marine : Voilà la suite. Mille pardons !


	6. La pomme d'amour

Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Un peu confus. Ce n'est pas encore la capture de Kira. J'ai voulu prendre mon temps pour installer l'action alors elle se fera le chapitre suivant. Vraiment, toutes mes excuses si vous étiez tous très impatients, mais je pense que c'est vraiment mieux ainsi.

En tout cas, il reste officiellement une semaine avant sa capture et d'ici là j'ai encore le temps d'écrire deux ou trois petites choses non ? Allez, j'arrête de vous embêter, bonne lecture. Ce chapitre est un concentré de surprise et de « où va-t-on ? ».

Merci Moonlight ! Je t'aime ! Dîtes merci à Moonlight qui a corrigé ce chapitre en un jour juste pour vous ! Hip hip…HOURRA !

**Chapitre-6**

**La pomme d'amour**

-J'ai vu…Quelque chose d'impossible, répondis-je d'un air peiné.

Un silence désagréable s'installa, durant lequel je tentai de restreindre l'expression de ma peine sur mon visage et paraître indifférente. Pour la première fois, je vis l'incompréhension la plus totale s'installer dans son regard et se frayer un chemin dans son esprit pourtant si lucide.

-Excusez-moi ! lançai-je en quittant la pièce à toutes jambes.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte, je croisai Watari, qui jeta un regard curieux à son protégé, qui avait gardé le regard fixé là où se trouvait mon visage juste avant. Lorsque j'entendis leur voix, je ralentis mes pas pour les entendre, dans la pièce d'à côté.

-Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit le vieil homme d'un ton paternel.

-Rien d'extraordinaire, répondit le génie d'une voix absente. Je suis simplement tombé dans mon propre piège.

Alors c'était bien un piège…Quelle que soit la raison qui le pousse encore à ne pas croire à mes dons d'extralucide, elle devait être bien coriace, après toutes les informations que j'avais données. Je ne savais vraiment plus quoi faire.

Je partis à pas rapides et cadencés dans ma chambre. Avec une certaine frustration mêlée à un étrange sentiment de claustrophobie, car je savais que même là, L pouvait m'observer. Ce n'était donc pas un grand refuge.

L, si ne tu ne me fais pas confiance, tu mourras. Et ça, je ne peux me le permettre. Je tiens trop à toi depuis toujours.

† Date : 21 décembre - Reste : 6 jours †

Toute la journée et toute la nuit, je m'étais retournée l'espèce de film que mon cerveau avait enregistré de cette scène étrange dans le bureau. Et ma conclusion, c'était : Est-ce que je n'étais pas un peu superficielle ?

D'accord, je l'ai toujours trouvé étrange, excentrique, paranoïaque, maniaque, bizarre…à me demander si ce n'est pas lui qui vient d'un autre monde. Mais à côté de ça, je le trouvais vraiment adorable, honnête et droit. D'une gentillesse extrême. D'une solitude extrême surtout. Alors pourquoi, alors que je parviens à construire une liste plus complète des défauts que je lui trouve, j'en suis venue à être fan de lui, dès sa première apparition ?

Ok, les goûts et les couleurs ne s'expliquent pas. Me juger et me questionner sur mes propres goûts et mes raisons, allez, maintenant, ça devient absurde. C'est pas ça le plus important. Je suis fan de lui. Point. Des milliers, peut-être même des millions, je n'en sais rien, sont fans de lui, filles ou garçons…

Alors, pourquoi, quand je repense à cette scène, j'ai la sensation que c'est plus compliqué que ça ? Je suis fan de lui, c'est normal que je sois excitée ou émue par le simple fait de le toucher. Mais mon cœur m'envoie un tout autre son de cloche, et depuis, un poids d'origine inconnue, indicible et inexplicable pèse sur mon cœur. Telle une enclume. Encore un peu, et c'est mon corps que j'aurai du mal à soulever…

-L ? Appelai-je en toquant timidement à la porte.

Il se retourna vers moi en faisant pivoter sa chaise. Ses yeux étaient plus inquisiteurs qu'à l'accoutumée. Le poids s'accentua et j'eus l'impression de faire une descente d'organe à sa simple vue. La gravité sembla s'abattre sur ma chair à la manière d'un marteau.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi ça m'ébranle ?

Est-ce que je…je serais amoureuse ?

-Bonjour, Mlle Alex.

-Bonjour, L, répondis-je en m'avançant dans la pièce.

Allez, arrêtons-nous là. Ça devient absurde !

-L…, bégayai-je en triturant mon haut. Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement d'hier. Il était déplacé, je…

-Non. Vous vous trompez. C'est moi qui ai eu une idée déplacée, dès le départ. De plus, vous n'avez eu aucun comportement qui exige de vous des excuses. C'est à moi de vous demander de me pardonner.

C'est stupide. Je ne suis même pas jolie ou intelligente et mineure en plus de ça. Sans parler du fait que je sois une menteuse invétérée, égoïste et gourmande par-dessus le marché. Être avec mon héros ne me suffit pas, non, il faut encore qu'il tombe amoureux de moi ! Non mais où va le monde ! Pour qui je me prends !

Pourquoi je sur-réagis exactement ?

-Non, L. Je…Arrêtons-nous là, vous voulez ? Vous et moi sommes assez polis pour nous rejeter la faute sur nous-mêmes à longueur de journée mais je crois que nous avons d'autres choses plus importantes à faire.

-…Bien parlé, Mlle Alex. Vous avez tout à fait raison. Bien, alors mettons-nous au travail, vous voulez bien ?

L et moi ne parlâmes plus de ces contacts.

J'appris durant cette journée que tout s'était passé comme dans la série. Ray Penber a fait son rapport, assisté de sa fiancée, comme nous l'avions recommandé. Malgré mon apparition, les évènements du côté de Light n'ont pas bougé d'un pouce. Au moins une bonne nouvelle.

Normal, en même temps, Kira ne connaît même pas mon existence et je n'ai jamais interagi avec lui. L, par contre, était une toute autre histoire…Je m'en inquiète beaucoup d'ailleurs.

† Date : 22 décembre – Reste : 5 jours †

Le froid n'était pas la seule chose qui s'intensifiait. Le stress et le travail aussi. Elle (?) était palpable dans toute la suite. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire que nous étions sur les nerfs…plutôt que nous avions beaucoup d'appréhension. Nous passons notre temps à travailler sur le plan du métro L et moi et Watari vient souvent nous soutenir.

Noël également approchait.

…Je ne me souviens plus de la dernière fois que j'ai passé une bonne fête de Noël : sans cris, sans pleurs, sans disputes, sans engueulades, sans bagarres, sans pleurs, sans tristesse, amertume et chagrin et…etc. Sans cadeau brisé, déchiré, volé, balancé par la fenêtre. Sans temps gâché.

Ce serait mon premier Noël sans mes parents. Peut-être était-ce la solution pour que je passe enfin de bonnes fêtes ?

L n'en avait cure, je le savais. Pas que ça ne le lui plaisait pas. Du moins je ne pense pas. Je crois plutôt qu'il est trop obsédé par l'affaire Kira pour penser à fêter Noël…

Qu'importe. Puisque je le passe aux côtés de mon héros, ça me suffit. Il ne peut y avoir de plus beau Noël quand on est dans ma peau et qu'on est fan de L.

D'accord, ce n'étaient que de belles paroles, je l'avoue.

…Pourquoi est-ce que j'essaie de m'en convaincre ? Mon cœur dit que cela ne lui suffit pas mais je ne peux rien faire pour l'apaiser. Je ne peux pas lui mentir, à lui et à moi-même. Alors le poids s'alourdit de jour en jour.

† 23 décembre – Reste : 4 jours †

Ok, demain, c'est le réveillon de Noël. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, depuis que cette date s'est ancrée dans mon esprit, elle est accompagnée par l'idée d'acheter des cadeaux. Je ne dirais pas que c'est stupide. Je dirais plutôt…mal venu.

Nous sommes dans une affaire criminelle très sérieuse. Des dizaines de meurtres ont été commis. Nous sommes au dernier tournant, à quelques jours de capturer le plus grand criminel de l'humanité. L en est à deux doigts. Ou plutôt un cheveu. Il travaille nuit et jour à notre plan.

Et moi, je pense à Noël. Charmant hein ? Je me sens sans cesse coupable d'être moi et de toujours essayer de penser à autre chose que Kira dès que j'en ai l'occasion. Ça ne serait pas de la lâcheté par hasard ?

Je dînai seule avec Watari ce soir. L mangeait toujours dans son bureau le midi et le soir. J'avais la permission de me reposer, puisque L et moins avions convenu que je n'étais pas taillée pour suivre son rythme et qu'il n'était pas sain que je m'y essaye, comme je l'avais fait ces deux derniers jours.

-Wow, dis-je platement en observant le calendrier accroché au réfrigérateur. Demain, c'est déjà le réveillon de Noël.

J'étais sincère. Dans mon monde, Noël n'était pas avant quelques mois.

-En effet, répondit Wataru avec un léger rire amusé mais réservé _so british_. Auriez-vous des projets en particulier ?

-Ah, euh, non. Bien sûr que non. Où irai-je ? Répondis-je nerveusement en forçant un sourire.

-Vous m'avez l'air soucieux depuis quelques jours. Est-ce que tout va bien, Mlle Roseshield ? S'enquit-il avec une telle compassion dans le regard, derrière ses lunettes brillantes.

-Oh, oui. C'est juste que…je suis plutôt en rade de visions, en ce moment. Rien de précis ne me vient, alors je commence à m'inquiéter.

Encore un mensonge, ma jolie…t'en as pas marre ?

Un silence habituel s'installa pendant que nous mangions humblement.

-Watari, je sais que ce n'est pas le moment mais…

-Oui ? Encouragea-t-il.

-Est-ce que par hasard vous offrez un cadeau à Ryûzaki pour Noël ?

-Projetez-vous de lui en offrir un ? Questionna-t-il gentiment, avec une petite lueur espiègle dans ses yeux gris.

-À tous les deux. Mais…

-Je vois.

Il se leva avec élégance, se déplaça avec une prestance _british_, plaça son assiette vide dans le large évier propre, avant de se tourner vers moi avec un demi-sourire complice.

-Que diriez-vous d'aller faire des courses avec moi aujourd'hui, Mlle Roseshield ?

Mes yeux s'illuminèrent, j'imagine.

† 24 décembre – Reste : 4 jours †

Ok, plus les jours passent, plus je sens le ridicule coller à ma peau. J'ai beau cogner dedans quand elle devient trop envahissante, mais elle s'accroche comme une ventouse.

J'ai adoré sortir en ville la veille, c'était magique. Respirer enfin l'air libre (quoique pollué dans une grande ville) et frais. Watari a été très patient avec moi, malgré mon excitation, mon émerveillement incessant et mon empressement à vouloir tout découvrir et fouiner dans les moindres magasins de la ville jusqu'à pas d'heure. Les magasins japonais, c'était quelque chose !

Les enseignes étaient aveuglantes, les publicités criaient des promotions à tout rompre et les lumières de la ville…brillaient tels des halos dans l'hiver glacial qui s'était abattu sur la région. La météo disait qu'il faisait assez froid pour qu'il neige légèrement quelques heures. J'attendais le spectacle de la ville recouverte d'un manteau blanc poétique impatiemment.

Devant un magasin, un stand vendant des pommes d'amour avait attiré mon regard, pour une raison que j'ignore…Cela m'a obligé à réfléchir à ce qu'elles représentaient.

Enfin bref, j'ignore pourquoi, ce matin, j'avais fait l'effort de me préparer avec beaucoup de minutie. Je m'étais habillée avec un chandail blanc aux dentelles, une jupe longue d'un doux rouge, de longues bottes couleur terre. Une écharpe émeraude ornait mon cou et mes épaules. Après le petit-déjeuner, affublée d'un manteau brun, j'ai pris la peine d'aller au salon de beauté pour me lisser les cheveux et me maquiller de façon claire et légère (avec une caméra en pendentif, c'était la condition pour avoir l'autorisation de sortir seule dans l'hôtel imposée par L. Bien que je remarque déjà des caméras de surveillance dans tout l'hôtel, et le salon, auxquelles il a certainement accès).

Et malgré cela, je me suis sentie ridicule. Surtout lorsque je suis arrivée pour le déjeuner et que L et Watari m'attendaient dans le vestibule de la suite, le premier armé de deux chocolats bien chauds et le deuxième d'un grand sourire amical et amusé.

-Vous êtes magnifique, Mlle Roseshield, lança l'aimable vieil homme.

-J'espère que ce passage au salon de beauté vous a été agréable et reposant, demanda L en tendant une longue tasse fumante dans ma direction.

Je déposai mon manteau sur le porte-manteau à gauche de l'entrée et m'avançai vers lui, un sourire crispé placardé sur les lèvres, moins confiante que si je ne m'étais pas faite belle pour le réveillon. Il avait l'œil scrutateur et attentif, le dos courbé et la tête fixe mais le regard insistant suivant le moindre de mes mouvements.

-Oui, merci encore, L, dis-je en prenant la tasse par le haut de sorte à éviter ses doigts. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop déplacé de…(je ne savais pas quel terme utiliser)…vues les circonstances, finis-je par lâcher platement.

-Bien sûr que non, Mlle Roseshield, rassura Watari. Au contraire, c'est une bonne occasion pour que tout le monde se détende, avant le jour J.

-En effet, renchérit le génie en lançant à Watari un regard approbateur. Je n'ai que trop passé de temps à peaufiner un plan prêt depuis déjà bien longtemps. Il n'y a rien de plus que je puisse faire ce soir.

L parlait probablement du fait que le métro était bondé de monde, et que les techniciens devraient attendre une accalmie pour installer les derniers équipements nécessaires à la capture de Kira et à la récolte des preuves par son et image. Il n'avait rien dit, mais je savais que ce retard l'avait stressé et mis ses nerfs à fleur de peau.

Heureusement, L était un gentleman : malgré sa frustration, son impatience à capturer Kira et son côté maniaque, il avait très bien réagi et a gardé un comportement normal envers son tuteur et moi.

Après un déjeuner de rêve, exotique, Watari nous as laissé nous amuser toute l'après-midi à décorer le sapin de noël et le salon dans lequel nous passerions la soirée, avec une immense baie vitrée offrant une vue imparable sur la ville à des kilomètres.

Je fus étonnée de voir à quel point L prenait la tâche très au sérieux et décorait avec attention et minutie. Rien ne devait dépasser ou être mal placé.

Le ridicule m'étouffa de nouveau lorsque je remarquai que, seuls dans cette pièce, à nous affairer dans tous les coins pour poser des paillettes, des anges et des grelots, je l'évitais. Il décorait le buffet tandis que je m'occupais du sapin, lorsqu'il venait s'affairer au sapin, je faisais mine de prendre un objet dans la caisse et le trouver mieux placé sur un autre meuble, loin du sapin.

Et en voyant mes trouvailles, il me lançait un regard doux et un sourire amusé. J'eus l'impression qu'il se raccrochait à son enfance perdue à se concentrer ainsi à la décoration de Noël. J'aurais dû être excitée. Au lieu de cela, je me trouvais nerveuse et fuyante. Mon cœur battait fort à m'en faire mal dans ma poitrine.

C'était comme si les bruits de son battement emplissaient la pièce comme une musique de fond. _Boom boom, boom boom, boom boom…_

-Mlle Roseshield ?

_Boom boom, boom boom…_ Calme-toi bon sang !

-Mlle Alex ?

-Hein ? Lâchai-je avec peu d'élégance, en lui jetant un regard paniqué.

-Avez-vous besoin d'aide ?

-Euh…

J'observai le sapin, puis mon corps perché sur la pointe de mes pieds pour accrocher un ange sur le haut de l'arbre. J'étais un peu trop petite, mais la chose ne paraissait pas impossible avec un peu d'habileté.

-Non, ça va aller.

-En êtes-vous sûre ?

-Oui, puisque…je le dis ! Soufflai-je en sautillant légèrement et en peinant à trouver un équilibre pour accrocher l'objet de décoration.

Finalement il s'approcha de moi à pas lents et feutrés. Il retira les mains de ses poches et se redressa, oubliant pour le moment de recourber son dos. _Boom boom, boom boom, boom boom !_ Du bout de deux doigts, il me prit l'ange et le guida jusqu'au sommet de l'arbre, qu'il atteignait avec une facilité déconcertante. Son torse frôlait mon dos. J'en oubliais toujours sa taille, vu qu'il se courbait et de ce fait, paraissait plus petit que moi. Mais à cet instant, sa carrure et sa chaleur me surplombaient totalement.

Il laissa retomber son bras et se pencha sur la caisse trois pas plus loin. Je mis mes poings tremblants sur mes hanches tout en observant de bas en haut notre travail en commun. De là-haut, c'était comme si le petit être ailé me narguait de son petit sourire faussement innocent et joyeux. On aurait plutôt fit qu'il était ironique. Grr !

Je tournais enfin mon regard vers lui, tandis qu'il finalisait l'agencement les décorations sur le buffet avec un œil critique. Mon regard coula sur ses cheveux rebelles en épis et leur brillance, sa peau laiteuse, ses épaules admirablement larges, son dos délicieusement courbe et ses hanches comme taillées dans le marbre. Et ces bras, et ces mains larges, grandes, si grandes, comme faite pour prendre dans ses bras et réconforter.

J'eus l'impression de manquer d'air au bout de quelques secondes éprouvantes pour mon cœur, tandis qu'une once de chaleur envahissait ma poitrine, anesthésiant la douleur qui y logeait, pour dégouliner jusque mon bas ventre.

Je le trouvais si beau...

† Dans la soirée †

-Pff! Ha ha ha ! Qu'est-ce que les japonais ont des jeux télévisés débiles ! J'avais jamais vu ça de ma vie!

Watari eut un rire mesuré, tandis que L affichait un franc sourire en regardant la télévision, posté dans l'angle du salon que nous avions décoré. Derrière cette télévision, la fameuse baie-vitrée, en face de la table sur laquelle nous dînions et partagions la bûche de noël au chocolat et aux fruits rouges. Sous le sapin derrière nous et la table ovale, de maigres présents, sauf un, trônaient.

-Oh! De la neige! M'exclamai-je comme une enfant en remarquant les premiers flocons à travers la vitre.

Sans aucune politesse, je me levai de la table et me précipitai vers la baie-vitrée, nez contre le verre. Mon souffle laissait une buée inquiétante sur la vitre, preuve que la température était encore plus glacée à l'extérieur.

Et le manteau blanc s'abattait doucement sur la ville. Les passants de l'avenue s'arrêtaient, les yeux pointés vers le ciel, certains sortaient leur parapluie, d'autres souriaient, tandis que les enfants tendaient les mains et riaient aux éclats.

Aussi calme qu'il avait été, c'était mon meilleur réveillon de Noël depuis...presque toujours.

Soudain, L apparut dans mon champ de vision. Il n'était pas courbé. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas, il se redressait de plus en plus à mon goût. Surtout aujourd'hui.

Il était à ma droite, à une distance raisonnable du vide, le regard mort fixé sur la ville. Ses grands yeux noirs étaient infiniment tristes...J'eus l'impression de revoir l'épisode où il s'était isolé sur le toit de l'immeuble qu'il avait construit pour l'enquête Kira, sous une affreuse pluie battante et un vent cyclonique. Qui saurait dire si les gouttes sur son visage venaient du ciel ou de ses yeux?

La neige lui rappelait certainement de mauvais souvenirs...comme son arrivée à l'orphelinat, tenant craintivement la main de son mentor Watari de toutes ses forces par une froide soirée d'hiver blanc.

Il avait l'air si seul. Et…j'étais là pourtant, juste à côté de lui. Watari était là aussi, observant tranquillement la scène avec le petit sourire amusé que je lui connaissais si bien. Je tournai à nouveau la tête vers le paysage, afin de ne pas gêner L avec mon regard fixe vrillé sur lui.

Il suffirait que…j'approche ma main de quelques centimètres. Dix tout au plus. Je prendrais la sienne, si grande et chaude. Je la tiendrais avec force et détermination, pour lui faire comprendre que…que nous n'étions plus seuls.

Discrètement, j'éloignai ma main droite de mon flanc, de concert avec la gauche, pour ne pas avoir l'air suspecte aux yeux de Watari, qui débarrassait la table. Il quitta momentanément la pièce. J'en profitai pour approcher à nouveau ma main moins subtilement. Il y avait plus de distance que je ne le pensais…

Watari revint. Je ramenai ma main tout en déglutissant une vague de salive nerveuse et salée. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, tandis que le détective restait de marbre à mes côtés, tel une gargouille. J'entendis les pas du vieil homme s'éloigner à nouveau. Ni une ni deux, je rassemblai une bonne fois pour toute mon courage pour prendre ses doigts…

Tremblante, mes doigts frôlèrent le dos de sa main. Instantanément, il sembla sortir de sa torpeur et dirigea vivement son regard sur moi.

Au même moment, Watari rentrait à nouveau dans la pièce. « Joyeux Noël, les enfants. » lança-t-il doucement. Des feux d'artifices montaient dans le ciel. Je me retournai aussitôt vers lui, les mains baladeuses nouées dans mon dos, le dos raide. La télé beugla soudain des exclamations assourdissantes. L se retourna alors vivement vers l'écran, surpris par le son. J'en profitai pour m'éloigner et me diriger vers Watari.

-Joyeux Noël Watari. Je suis contente d'être avec vous ici ce soir, dis-je en tendant une main amicale.

-Mais moi de même, Mlle Roseshield, moi de même, répondit-il en lançant son sourire caractéristique, serrant énergiquement ma main en retour.

-Et…

Je m'apprêtais à annoncer également mes vœux au détective lorsqu'en me retournant, je découvris l'énorme paquet mystère qui venait de m'être pointé sous le nez par un L plutôt avenant. Je ne sus comment réagir.

-Joyeux Noël, Mlle Roseshield, annonça-t-il avec un mince sourire impatient.

-P-pour…pour moi, vous êtes sûr ? Demandai-je en avisant la taille exagérée du cadeau pour mon corps menu.

-Tenez, ouvrez-le. Je pense que vous devriez être capable de le soulever.

-Après tout, il le faudra bien, renchérit son mentor.

Je pris le paquet par le haut, laissant le bas se reposer à mes pieds. Je déchirai le papier glacé rouge, parcouru de motifs de noël méticuleusement. Je découvris un carton. Je ne pris pas la peine de découvrir entièrement le paquet, puisqu'il semblait que je pouvais découvrir mon présent en déboîtant simplement par le haut.

Je l'ouvris avec toute la force dont j'étais capable face au carton rigide et ce que je vis à l'intérieur me pétrifia de bonheur. J'écarquillai les yeux, incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Je plongeai ma main à l'intérieur pour saisir le manche et sortir l'instrument massif d'un seul mouvement, qui resplendit à la lumière des lustres.

Pendant de longues minutes je restai sans voix, tenant la guitare électrique à bout de bras. Fine et légère, le manche long et fin, le corps mince et courbe, taillée spécialement pour la gente féminine. Une fille menue, qui plus est. Entièrement noire, laquée, luisante, le style basé sur le thème gothique, particulièrement les motifs blancs de croix et de fond d'église peint en premier plan sur le corps de l'instrument. Les motifs s'entrelaçaient avec grâce le long du manche, pour former à nouveau une croix catholique large richement décorée.

C'était indéniablement une guitare décorée à la sauce de Death Note. Autrement dit : parfaite.

-Elle…ne vous plaît pas ? Questionna Ryûzaki, l'air inquiet de mon manque de réaction.

Silencieuse, je m'approchai doucement de la table pour y déposer l'instrument. Puis je me retournai vers lui, le visage inexpressif.

-Ça a dû vous coûter les yeux de la tête, lançai-je sur un ton de reproche.

-C'est Noël.

-Une fortune.

-C'est…Noël, répéta-t-il, le regard aux yeux noirs rivés aux miens.

-Je dirais même la peau des fesses.

Pas de réponse.

Je souris, puis sans prévenir, je me précipitai vers lui en courant avant de lui sauter au cou. J'entendis une exclamation qui m'informa que j'avais coupé sa respiration. Il faillit perdre l'équilibre mais il tint bon, l'air de s'être attendu au choc sans avoir pu le prévenir. « Merci ! Merci L ! » M'écriai-je en resserrant mon étreinte. Je ne touchais même plus terre.

« C'est…c'est tout naturel, Mlle Roseshield. J'ai…impunément détruit la première. Il était donc normal que je vous la remplace. » Expliqua-t-il, le souffle court. Derrière nous, Watari riait doucement et discrètement. Soudain, je sentis ses mains sur mes omoplates. L'espace de deux secondes, il me rendit mon étreinte. De manière franche et certaine. Puis il utilisa ces mêmes mains pour prendre mes épaules et me repousser le plus délicatement possible.

Cela n'avait duré que deux secondes…mais je savais que cela avait été réel. Plus que jamais, je sentis l'euphorie de mes sentiments me heurter en pleine face et me retourner comme une crêpe. Le monde semblait s'être retourné à l'envers et mon point de gravité avait changé de place. Il se trouvait désormais devant moi. Toute l'incertitude de ces derniers jours s'évapora en un instant. Et au moment où mes yeux croisèrent à nouveau les siens, je fus persuadée d'une chose : mon admiration s'était transformée en adoration amoureuse. Et à partir de cet instant, un seul désir hantait mon esprit et mon âme : lui.

_Connaissez-vous la pomme d'amour ?_

_Vous savez…cette pomme plongée dans ce caramel rouge comme la passion. C'est romantique de la prendre à deux, en amoureux. Elle est si sucrée, qu'elle en paraît presque acide et la couche carmin est aussi dure que l'intérieur est tendre._

_La pomme représente pourtant le péché. Et dans Death Note, cette pomme est synonyme de fléau. Elle est le symbole de Kira – elle est symbole de mort._

_À mes yeux, cependant, L est pareil à cette pomme d'amour…Mi-romance, mi-fléau._

_C'était un péché que de l'aimer._

**Fin du Chapitre-6**

Voilà. Encore une fois, désolée du retard. J'étais en pleine période d'examen. En échange, je l'ai rallongé. Equitable, non ? Lol, et puis en plus j'ai eu mon BAC les amis ! Youhou ! (Mais ça tout le monde s'en fout, oui je sais…Bouh ! Adieu monde cruel !) XD

Bref, j'ai dû rattraper le retard que j'avais pris sur toutes mes fics et je dois avouer que c'était pas tous les jours la joie…C'était long et éprouvant. Mais ça y est, mon dernier bébé Death Note est enfin sorti ! Il est calme mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. La tension jusqu'à la capture de Kira monte lentement…

Alors, capture, pas capture ? x)

**RAR **: (Merci mille fois, c'est certainement ma fic ayant le plus succès à ce jour. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait le cas. Merci pour tout. À ceux qui me lisent aussi, même sans laisser de commentaire, je sais qu'il y en a qui me suivent régulièrement et qui sont toujours présents au rendez-vous d'un nouveau chapitre ^^)

Tigressefatale (hum, quel pseudo :P) : Bonsoir à toi aussi ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a pli malgré l'attente incroyable, mais nécessaire, j'en suis navrée.

Les choses s'accélèrent, ou plutôt, tu as dû le remarquer, c'est surtout du côté d'Alix. L'affaire Kira a été en arrière-fond durant ce chapitre mais le prochain va ré-équilibrer ça puisque Kira va prendre une place capitale. Je les torture, je l'avoue…C'est parce que j'essaie de rester objective et crédible, et aucun amour n'est simple. Le vrai amour est tortueux et il est, selon moi, davantage constitué d'épreuves et de souffrance que de bons moments. Mais ces moments de bonheur vaillent la peine qu'on souffre mille ans pour eux, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus ^^.

Je suis flattée que tu me fasses tous ces compliments. Une amie à moi m'a fait les mêmes remarques : bonne écriture, facilité à rentrer dans le personnage et narration fluide. Tes paroles sonnent comme un chant à mes oreilles. C'est vraiment la consécration d'année d'effort pour arriver à écrire comme je le fais. Même encore maintenant, cela me demande beaucoup d'effort et surtout, de lâcher-prise sur mes sentiments. Sans le lâcher-prise, je nagerai dans le superficiel le plus total si tu veux savoir mon avis, et moi je veux vraiment creuser l'âme de mes personnages. Merci de le remarquer.

Oui les garçons sont compliqués, comme tu dis, et pas beaucoup moins que les filles !

Tu sais comment s'en est sorti notre cher Raye Penber XD. Le plus important reste à venir, lol (oui je sais, je me répète).

Ah oui, des fautes ? Roh là là, et tu sais lesquelles ! J'y crois pas, ma bêta aurait laissé passé des trucs ? XD

Encore merci de me laisser un commentaire, de me soutenir et de m'encourager. Ce « n'arrête pas » vaut tout l'or du monde ^^.

Kurama-Sesschoumaru : Coucouuuuu ! ^^ Ca va toi ?

Je suis vraiment désolée, mais Death Note était un peu plus urgent que Tenshi. Mais promis, le prochain sur la liste, c'est Tenshi ! ^^

Lol, oui, la fic avance bien :D. Lol, je t'imagine bien en train de crier sur ton ordi :) ! Tant d'égards et d'estime, àa me touche, vraiment.

MDR, oui ! Quel homme ce L ! Est-ce qu'il a fait ça pour les visions ? Nous ne le saurons jamais…lol, désolée. C'est le mystère de L.

Désolée de t'avoir empêché de dormir, tu sais que ce n'est pas mon but ^^'. Lol. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a rendu heureuse.

Et merci encore de m'avoir soutenu et encouragé, surtout pour le BAC. Tu m'as laissé des commentaires à propos de mon BAC sur toutes mes fics, lol. Ça a dû me porter chance ! Lol, c'est grâce à toi si je l'ai eu XD.

Lol, t'inquiète, je te remettrai bientôt sur Sess ! ) Bisous.

Marine : Encore désolée pour l'attente. Décidément, je vais vraiment finir par te dégoûter ! Lol. Merci de prendre du temps sur un chapitre. Lol. Il me prends des heures à écrire et parfois, quand je le relis une fois terminé, je me dis : tout ça, pour ça ? Mais c'est trop court ! lol

Oui, c'était mon choix de faire d'Alix quelqu'un d'humain. C'était là le tout le petit plus et la difficulté de mon histoire, mais au final je n'en suis pas peu fière, puisque j'ai de bons échos ^^.

Lol. Relation avec L…C'est vite dit. Rien n'est encore fait et si elle le veut, tout reste encore à faire. T'inquiète, tu vas pouvoir le garder encore un plus peu longtemps (mais juste un peu, hein :P)

Lol, oui, qui va se déclarer, à ton avis ? Comment va se passer la romance ? Est-ce que ça va marcher ? Comment tu les vois ensemble ? x)

Merci de m'encourager, ça fait vraiment plaisir. N'hésite pas à me dire ce dont tu as envie ^^. Les lecteurs sont aussi là pour ça. Merci pour la review aussi, ça fait _toujours_ plaisir.

Plein de bisous aussi et à très bientôt. :333

Marvalia : Lol, OMG ! Ton chapitre préféré ^^. Et celui-là, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Lol, toi aussi tu penses que L a eu des arrières pensées ? Hum ? Lesquelles d'après toi ?

Merci pour les compliments, j'essaie vraiment de faire de mon mieux. J'espère que la suite t'a plu même si c'est un peu plus calme et moins romantique.

Merci de m'encourager aussi, comme tu le dis, c'est vraiment pas facile. C'est un vrai investissement ^^.

Bisous, merci pour la review aussi ! À la prochaine j'espère.

Silinde-kun : Coucou. Ne t'inquiète pas, je en suis offusquée. On a le droit de pas aimer, et c'est pour ça que j'ai préciser dans le résumé « LxOC ». Je ne suis moi-même pas encore sûre de la tournée des évènements :). Désolée de devoir encore te faire attendre avant de voir si Kira se fait capturer ou pas. J'espère que quelle que soit l'issue, j'aurai su te divertir et t'apporter un peu bonheur et de répit dans ton quotidien ^^. Lol, et désolée aussi que Alix soit l'ennemi de Kira ^^' lol. Il est vrai que l'on a déjà Misa en amoureuse collante, mdr !

Elo17 : Hé ! J'me disais bien ! Tu lis toutes mes fics, dis-moi XD ! Sache que ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Je me souviens du pseudo de tous mes lecteurs tu sais, lol, j'ai bonne mémoire ! Merci d'être là et de reviewer. Je suis heureuse que mon travail te plaise.

Même si ce n'est pas ton préféré, j'espère que l'attente aura valu la peine. Le chapitre a mis du temps à arrive,r mais j'espère qui te plaît quand même et qu'il est à la hauteur des autres. Que penses-tu de l'avancée de la relation ? Tu penses qu'il y a possibilité ^^ ?

Merci de laisser des reviews à chaque fois, ça fait vraiment plaisir à chaque fois, même si c'est court ! À bientôt pour la suite ^^.

Cassouminette : Merci infiniment et désolée pour l'attente ^^'. Merci pour la review et tous les compliments ! Et t'inquiète, il n'y a pas de quoi être jalouse, c'est juste un peu de talent mais au fond c'est surtout beaucoup de travail. Je t'assure que mes premières fics n'étaient pas brillantes XD.

BeN : Merci. Je suis contente de pouvoir t'apporter un peu de divertissement en ce bas monde. Lol. Je rêve moi-même d'être à la place d'Alix XD ! Et vraiment désolée pour l'attente. Comme je l'ai dit, je devais passer mon BAC d'abord ^^'. Mais t'inquiète, ça reprendra un rythme normal maintenant ^^.

Senjougahara : Coucou ! ^^ Contente d'avoir maintenu la qualité de ma fic ^^. Je sais que tu me suis, t'inquiète. Merci de me suivre ainsi, ça prouve que ça te plaît, donc que je fais du bon travail.

Merci de m'encourager (et yes, merci ! J'ai eu mon BAC, et toi ?)

Lily-Cassidy : Hello ! ^^

Ne t'inquiète pas, il m'arrive de le faire pour être sûr de ce que je pourrais dure dans une review, ou alors si la fic me plaît vraiment. Ou alors j'ai tendance à la finir d'abord puis reviewer au dernier chapitre sorti. Ne t'inquiète pas, mon but n'est pas d'accumuler les reviews mais de faire plaisir et d'avoir des avis, parfois quelques encouragements et un peu de soutien, parce que ça fait du bien ^^.

Oui, j'étais pareil. Quand je découvre un manga que j'aime bien, j'ai peur de découvrir des blasphèmes sur le site après, alors que j'ai envie de continuer à me plonger dans l'univers et l'explorer sous divers angles. Mais il existe du travail de qualité sur le site et pas que des âneries, je t'assure ^^.

Je suis contente que tu aies trouvé ce que tu voulais. Comme je l'ai dit au début de la fic, je ne suis pas très yaoi ou slash et j'en avais marre de pas trouver ce que je cherchais alors j'ai décidé de la créer…je suis contente de pouvoir offrir ce plaisir à d'autres ^^.

Merci pour tous tes compliments, c'est beaucoup de travail (des années pour s'améliorer) et lorsque je lis ce genre de choses, je me sens pousser des ailes. C'est vraiment ma récompense. J'espère que tu tiendras l'haleine jusqu'au bout XD.

C'est vrai ? Je respecte son caractère tu dis ? Wow, ça c'est un vrai compliment ! Je fais vraiment tout ce que je peux ! ^^ Il est vrai que le changer me déplaît et fait perdre la magie d'une bonne fic, surtout quand les comportements sont déplacées et pas crédibles.

Oui, c'est un peu « l'intrigue à côté de l'intrigue » de savoir comment va se développer la relation entre Alix et L. Mais j'espère que quelle que soit sa fin, elle vous plaira ^^. J'installe doucement mes marques. Je m'occupe surtout de Kira pour l'instant. T après qui sait ? Peut-être que la tournure du scénario permettra la romance. Cela dépendra de ça et du caractère de L.

Je suis contente que mon idée te plaise aussi :D. C'était vraiment important pour moi que Alix soit ordinaire. Sa peur serait de ne plus pouvoir prédire. Et plus elle se rapproche de Kira, plus elle se retrouve au bord du gouffre et malheureusement, plus le temps passe et plus la trahison sera grande pour L.

Je te laisse imaginer comment il réagirait. D'après toi, il serait comment ?

Euuuh ! Lol. Tu poses beaucoup de question à sploilers. Tu le sauras dans les deux prochains chapitres. Tu sauras s'ils se verront en chair et en os. En tout cas, ce ne serait pas très plausible s'il tombait amoureux d'elle, désolée ^^'. Lol, Light n'admets pas la médiocrité et Alix est bourrée de défauts, malheureusement, mdr.

Je vais essayer de suivre le vrai fil de l'histoire au plus près. Et puis, il y aura un moment où…Mais chut ! Tu verras après :P

En ce qui concerne Alix est son « coma ». Tout sera dévoilé vers la moitié de l'histoire malheureusement. Je ne peux rien dire pour l'instant ^^'. Mais j'espère que tu seras quand même agréablement surprise.

Ca ne me dérange pas que tu poses ces questions. Au contraire, ça prouve que tu t'intéresses beaucoup à mon travail et cela je ne peux que le valoriser. Bref, désolée de ne pas pouvoir y répondre comme il se doit. Je voudrais conserver le suspens jusqu'à la toute fin ^^.

Merci de déclarer ma fic comme étant digne d'intérêt. J'espère que ceux à qui tu la recommanderas passeront aussi un bon moment ^^. C'est mon but après tout.

Merci de m'avoir encouragé pour le BAC (j'ai bien sûr lu ta review avant les épreuves). J'espère que tout s'est bien passé pour toi. Moi, comme tu dis, ç a été difficile. En tout cas, les révisions et les galères, je suis contente que mon ramadan d'écriture m'ait permis d'avoir la mention ! Ça paît,e je le vois, et maintenant j'ai toutes les vacances pour écrire et rattraper mon retard. Désolée pour ça d'ailleurs ^^' . Mais c'était vraiment nécessaire.

N'aie pas peur. J'ai moi aussi toujours de l'appréhension, mais je pense que vu ta qualité d'écriture dans ta review, tu as toutes les chances de me battre ! XD Tué cris vraiment bien, tu es très réfléchie, et tu as l'air de savoir ce qui te plaît. Si ça te plaît, alors vas-y fonce. Y aura toujours des gens pour t'encourager et apprécier. Et dis-toi qu'il existe toujours des fics bien plus nulles XD.

Merci et bonne chance à toi aussi. Si tu publies ta fic, soit sûre que je serai au rendez-vous. Je sais que ça plaira, j'ai aucun doute là-dessus.

Sayu-love : Hé, comment vas-tu ^^ ? Merci d'adorer mon histoire, ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir. La suite t'a plu j'espère, malgré l'attente. Vraiment désolée, mais je passais le BAC, c'était exceptionnel. J'espère que tu as passé un bon moment. À bientôt j'espère ^^.


End file.
